


Only You

by ShiroTofu94



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 25,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroTofu94/pseuds/ShiroTofu94
Summary: Vì để cứu chuyên mục của mình, Tsuna được giao nhiệm vụ phỏng vấn Hibari Kyoya.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hint All27
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"Nếu số báo lần này của chúng ta tiếp tục có lượng tiêu thụ thấp thì mọi người xác định đi. Tổng biên tập sẽ đóng chuyên mục của chúng ta lại." Trưởng nhóm mục Kinh Tế thông báo trong buổi họp hàng tuần.

Hiện tại đang là buổi họp diễn ra vào mỗi đầu tuần sáng thứ hai của nhóm phụ trách chuyện mục Kinh Tế của tòa soạn Vongola. Bọn họ đã từng là chuyên mục được yêu thích nhất với số lượng trang được in nhiều nhất, nhưng hiện tại tổ đang có nguy cơ bị giải tán vì chuyên mục của bọn họ đang đi xuống và gần như chạm đáy; các chuyên mục chủ đề gần như không có sự mới mẻ hay ho mà chỉ toàn là những tin nhàm chán lặp đi lặp lại. Tất nhiên là mục kinh tế thì chẳng còn gì ngoài chứng khoán, giá vàng, biến động thị trường nhưng hiện tại những tin đó thì trên truyền hình cũng phát thường xuyên và sẽ chẳng ai muốn mua báo nữa. Cái người ta quan tâm là những tin hay ho bên lề khác như đời tư bên lề của mấy vị CEO hay những người nổi tiếng trong giới kinh tế. Tất nhiên là nghe có vẻ không thật sự liên quan đến chuyên ngành lắm nhưng dù sao cũng là liên quan đến những người trong ngành thì cũng tính đúng không...

"Nếu chúng ta không thể tìm ra một biện pháp thì các cô cậu cùng tôi chuẩn bị khăn gói về nhà đi. Tôi nghe bên Tổng biên tập lần này sẽ không nhượng bộ đâu." Trưởng nhóm nặng nề nói.

"Nhưng phải làm sao bây giờ ạ. Chuyên mục của chúng ta là chuyên mục kinh tế thì còn có thể làm gì khác ngoài viết về chứng khoán, biến động các thứ đâu ạ?" Một cô gái trong nhóm than thở.

"Thế nên tôi mới bảo các cô các cậu động não." Trưởng nhóm quắc mắt.

"Hiện tại tôi thấy mọi người cũng khá hứng thú đến đời tư của vài vị CEO, giám đốc trẻ tuổi. Họ vừa trẻ lại có sự nghiệp khiến nhiều cô gái hay thậm chí là các chàng trai quan tâm đến họ. Hay chúng ta tuyển chọn rồi phỏng vấn những vị giám đốc trẻ hoặc thậm chí là trợ lý, trưởng phòng v.v... miễn là những người đó là những người có danh tiếng cùng vẻ ngoài điển trai thì sao?" Một thành viên trong nhóm đưa ra ý kiến.

"Tôi thấy đây là ý kiến rất hay." Trưởng nhóm tán thành. "Và vì là bài phỏng vấn đầu tiên nên tôi muốn chọn một người vừa có danh tiếng cao và vừa phải đẹp trai lại thu hút nhiều người chú ý. Mọi người ai có ý tưởng về người nào không?"

Cả phòng bắt đầu vang lên tiếng rì rầm thảo thuận nên chọn vị giám đốc trẻ nào vào số báo kế của họ. Có vài cái tên được nêu lên nhưng rồi nhanh chóng bị bác bỏ. Cái họ cần là một sự bùng nổ, một cái tên sẽ giúp bọn họ có lượng tiêu thụ mạnh và dẫn dắt bọn họ về thời kỳ huy hoàng.

"A!" Một cô gái bất ngờ thốt lên "Hibari! Cậu chủ của tập đoàn Hibari thì sao?"

"Hibari? Hibari Kyoya đó sao?" Một cậu trai thắc mắc.

"Đúng đó! Anh ấy còn trẻ lại đã làm CEO của tập đoàn lớn. Quan trọng là anh ta cực kỳ đẹp trai AAAAA..." Cô gái kích động nói.

"Đó là một sự lựa chọn không tồi." Trưởng nhóm nhíu mày "Nhưng tôi nghe nói là cậu ta không bao giờ chịu nhận phỏng vấn cũng như gần như không lộ bất cứ tin tức cá nhân nào."

"Vì đời tư của anh ấy quá kín đáo nên tôi càng muốn biết về anh ấy!"

Trưởng nhóm như có điều suy nghĩ "Nếu như chúng ta có thể là người đầu tiên thành công phỏng vấn cậu ta thì chúng ta sẽ có một cú lội dòng ngoạn mục!" Mắt trưởng nhóm lóe sáng. "Duyệt! Tôi chọn người chúng ta sẽ phỏng vấn số báo tới là người tên Hibari Kyoya này! Vậy ai sẽ là người đi phỏng vấn cậu ta đây?"

"Errrrrrrr..." Mọi người trong phòng nhìn nhau.

"Sao thế?"

"Thưa trưởng nhóm, mặc dù anh ta rất tuyệt nhưng bên cạnh đó anh ta là một người cực kỳ khó gần. Tôi nghe nói có vài vị phóng viên vì muốn moi bằng được tin của anh ta mà theo dõi đeo bám và có người đã bị anh ta thô lỗ đánh một trận nhừ tử phải vào viện nằm cả tháng." Một cậu trai sợ hãi nói.

"Mọi thành công đều phải trải qua chông gai! Tôi không cần biết! Tôi cần một người trong số các cậu phải đi phỏng vấn thành công cho tôi. Hạn đến thứ năm tuần này!"

Cả phòng cùng chìm vào trong yên lặng rồi ngay sau đó là bùng nổ. Mọi người bắt đầu đùn đẩy củ khoai nóng bỏng tay này cho nhau.

"Xin lỗi mọi người tôi tới trễ!" Một giọng nói trong trẻo bất ngờ vang lên. "Có một vụ tai nạn trên đường khiến giao thông tắc nghẽn hết cả."

Cả phòng đồng loạt nhìn về phía cửa cùng người vừa lên tiếng. Họ nhanh chóng liếc nhìn nhau và đều thấy đối phương có suy nghĩ giống mình. Tất cả cùng nở nụ cười khó hiểu.

"Thưa trưởng nhóm, tôi đề nghị để Tsunayoshi nhận nhiệm vụ này ạ." Một người bất ngờ lên tiếng.

"Tôi cũng tán thành để Sawada đi."

"Tôi cũng thế."

"Để Sawada đi đi"

Cả nhóm đồng loạt tán thành khiến trưởng nhóm quay về phía cậu trai tên Sawada Tsunayoshi. "Vậy thì việc này giao cho cậu nhé Sawada. Cậu đến gặp người ghi chép biên bản buổi họp hôm nay để nghe nhiệm vụ nhé." Ông nói rồi quay lại nói với mọi người "Rồi buổi họp đến đây là giải tán, mọi người ai đi làm việc nấy đi."

"V-vâng..." Tsuna gật đầu rồi quay về phía bàn làm việc mà chẳng hiểu chuyện gì. Và quan trọng hơn là hôm nay cậu đi làm trễ mà lại không bị mắng gì. Phải biết là trưởng nhóm của cậu là người cực kỳ quy tắc và cũng vô cùng nóng tính, lần gần đây nhất đi muộn của cậu đã bị ông ta quạt cho một trận suýt thì muốn ngất.

Cậu đầy thắc mắc cất túi xách đi rồi ngay sau đó đến chỗ người ghi chép biên bản cuộc họp để hỏi về thông tin cuộc họp hôm nay cùng nhiệm vụ cậu phải nhận.

"C-cái gì ?!?" Tsuna hét lên rồi ngã ngồi xuống ghế với vẻ mặt không thể tin sau khi nghe người kia kể lại.


	2. Chapter 2

Cậu, Sawada Tsunayoshi, lần đầu tiên trong 23 năm cuộc đời cậu cảm thấy cái chết lại gần kề như vậy. Tại sao lại bảo cậu đi phỏng vấn cái người tên Hibari Kyoya đó chứ! Có biết đó là kẻ như thế nào không trời ơi! Cậu chắn chắn, lần này cậu sẽ có đi mà không có về. Không được! Cậu sẽ không bó tay chịu trói như vậy đâu, cậu sẽ đi xin trưởng nhóm thay người khác. Cậu còn trẻ, cậu còn cả tương lai ở phía trước, không lẽ vì một lần phỏng vấn mà tất cả sẽ chấm dứt sao.

"Không được! Cậu là người được chọn nên hãy lo mà hoàn thành nhiệm vụ đi." Trưởng nhóm lớn giọng.

"Nhưng...!"

"Không nhưng nhị gì hết! Không lẽ cậu lại có suy nghĩ đưa việc mình không muốn làm cho người khác làm sao?!"

"Nhưng..." Giọng Tsuna nhỏ dần.

Trưởng nhóm mặt dịu đi rồi vỗ vai cậu "Tôi biết nhiệm vụ lần này có chút khó khăn với cậu."

'Quá khó thì có.' Tsuna thầm nghĩ.

"Mặc dù tôi đã nói rằng hạn nộp bài là thứ năm, nhưng tôi sẽ cho cậu thời gian hai tuần. Như vậy là đã tạo điều kiện cho cậu hết mức rồi. Tsuna à, cậu phải hiểu rằng số báo lần này rất quan trọng với chúng ta, nếu không thể phỏng vấn được Hibari Kyoya thì tôi và cậu cùng tất cả thành viên trong chuyên mục của chúng ta đều sẽ cuốn gói khỏi tòa soạn. Tất cả hy vọng của nhóm chúng ta dựa vào cậu đấy." Trưởng nhóm thấm thía nói. "Giờ thì cậu ra ngoài đi. Nhớ lấy, nắm chắc thời gian."

Tsuna thẫn thờ bước ra khỏi phòng trưởng nhóm. Sao cậu đi một chuyến xong còn cảm giác nặng nề gấp đôi vậy. Đi cũng không được mà không đi cũng không xong, thật vô cùng tiến thoái lưỡng nan. Cậu thấy mệt tâm quá.

Cậu gục đầu xuống bàn mặt đờ đẫn như chẳng còn chút sức sống nào. Thậm chí trưa nay ở nhà ăn có món sườn mà cậu thích cũng không thể khiến cậu vui lên được.

"Haizzzz..." Tsuna thở dài.

"Yo Tsuna!" Một giọng nói quen thuộc vang lên và cậu thậm chí còn chẳng buồn muốn phản ứng khiến người kia nhíu mày. Cậu ta ngồi xuống bên cạnh Tsuna rồi vỗ vai cậu "Có chuyện gì vậy? Trông cậu như chẳng có chút tinh thần nào."

"Haizzzzzzzz..." Tsuna lại tiếp tục thở dài "Có nói cậu cũng không hiểu đâu. Haizzzzzzz..."

Người kia nhíu mày chặt hơn "Nào có chuyện gì thì nói ra đi chứ đừng thở dài như vậy." Nói rồi cậu ta xoa đầu Tsuna khiến tóc cậu rối tung "Nói ra xem biết đâu tớ có thể giúp cậu, kể cả không thể giúp cậu thì cũng có thể khiến cậu giải tỏa bớt căng thẳng mà phải không? Haha..." Cậu ta lạc quan nói.

"Ôi giá mà tớ được như cậu Yamamoto ơi! Chuyên mục của các cậu lúc nào cũng thu hút nhiều người đọc. Nếu tớ ở trong nhóm của các cậu thì bây giờ tớ sẽ không đau khổ thế này." Tsuna chán nản đáp lại.

"Chẳng phải trước kia chuyên mục của các cậu luôn đứng top đó sao."

"Đó là 'trước kia'. Còn bây giờ thì... Có khi tớ còn chẳng thể ở lại tòa soạn nữa ấy. Chuyên mục của bọn tớ sắp bị bỏ vì số lượng tiêu thụ quá thấp rồi."

"Thôi nào... Hẳn phải có cách gì chứ..." Yamamoto nhíu mày.

"Có thì cũng có nhưng mà có cũng như không... Thôi... Tớ không muốn nói về chuyện này nữa. Chúng ta dùng bữa đi thôi." Tsuna xua tay rồi bắt đầu động đũa.

__________________

"Này sao trông cậu chán chường thế?" Một người bất ngờ đập vào đầu Tsuna đang thẫn thờ ở bàn làm việc hỏi.

"Trời ơi Aki-san đau em! Chị biết rồi còn hỏi." Tsuna nổi cáu.

"Ôi Tsuna hiền lành mà lại tức giận thế này sao" Aki ôm ngực. "Về Hibari Kyoya?"

"Em không muốn nghe đến cái tên đó chút nào? Mọi người ác thật lại để em nhận nhiệm vụ này."

"Làm sao? Người kia vừa đẹp trai vừa giàu có lại có tài. Được gặp anh ta cũng là diễm phúc mà. Chị cũng muốn được gặp anh ta một lần đây." Người con gái giọng điệu mơ màng.

"Chị có vẻ ngưỡng mộ anh ta vậy sao chị không nhận nhiệm vụ này mà lại đẩy sang cho em? Với đẹp trai giàu có thì sao chứ? Em là con trai mà." Tsuna bực bội.

"Haha..." Aki cười khan. "Nhưng dù sao thì, em cứ như vậy cũng đâu giải quyết được vấn đề gì đúng không? Sao em không dùng một thái độ lạc quan để đón nhận vấn đề?"

"Nhưng nhiệm vụ của em ảnh hưởng đến toàn bộ mọi người trong chuyện mục chúng ta, em không thể lạc quan nổi." Cậu thấp giọng.

"Ôi là về chuyện đó sao? Chị tưởng em là vì sự bạo lực của người kia cơ!" Aki cười lớn. "Em không cần lo lắng đâu, mọi người trong nhóm đều đã chuẩn bị tinh thần rồi. Nếu lần này thật sự không qua được thì mọi người sẽ coi như là một kì nghỉ dài vậy. Đúng là nếu phải nghỉ việc thì buồn thật nhưng mọi người vẫn sẽ có cách mà. Yên tâm đi." Cô nói rồi đưa tay bẹo má Tsuna "Nên là đừng có ủ rũ nữa em trai ngoan của chị!" Ngay khi Tsuna định kéo tay cô ra thì cô đã buông ra trước rồi xoa đầu cậu "Thôi chị về đây và nhớ đừng suy nghĩ nhiều quá nhé." Nói rồi Aki cầm lên túi xách và bước ra ngoài.

Mặc dù không nói gì nhưng Tsuna thật sự rất cảm động trước những lời nói của Aki. Lúc đầu cậu cũng giận họ vì lại hùa nhau lại để cậu phải nhận nhiệm vụ này nhưng phải thừa nhận rằng trong khoảng thời gian làm việc tại đây, họ luôn luôn quan tâm đến cậu khiến cậu thấy rất ấm áp. Có lẽ mọi chuyện không thật sự tệ như cậu vẫn luôn nghĩ đâu nhỉ.

'Cố lên nào Tsuna. Dù họ đã nói vậy nhưng mày cũng nên cố gắng hoàn thành tốt nhiệm vụ nào. Mày muốn được luôn làm việc cùng họ mà phải không.' Tsuna thầm tự cổ vũ chính mình.


	3. Chapter 3

Chuyện này thật sự rất tệ!

Hôm trước sau khi được Aki-san cổ vũ và an ủi, cậu đã quyết định sẽ không bi quan nữa mà sẽ dùng thái độ tích cực và cố gắng hoàn thành nhiệm vụ để cứu chuyên mục của mình cũng như cứu chính bản thân cậu. Và chưa cần cậu nghĩ cách để liên lạc với trợ lý của Hibari Kyoya để phỏng vấn, thì bằng một cách thần kỳ nào đó, trưởng nhóm đã gửi cho cậu số điện thoại của vị trợ lý đó rồi. Tất nhiên là cậu cũng hơi thắc mắc là làm cách nào mà trưởng nhóm có số điện thoại của vị trợ lý đó, vì đó không phải là vị trợ lý bình thường nào khác mà lại là trợ lý của vị kia. Nhưng thôi ai mà quan tâm chứ, cậu nên cảm ơn trưởng nhóm vì đã giúp cậu bớt đi một việc mới đúng. Tsuna vốn định ngay lập tức gọi điện cho vị trợ lý kia nhưng khi nhìn đồng hồ thì đó đã là chín giờ tối rồi, giờ đó nên là giờ nghỉ ngơi chứ không phải là bàn về công việc, vậy nên cậu quyết định để sáng hôm sau sẽ gọi điện cho vị trợ lý đó.

Sáng hôm sau, khi đến bàn làm việc của mình, theo đúng như ý định ban đầu của mình, cậu quyết định gọi điện cho vị trợ lý kia. Sau vài hồi đổ chuông, điện thoại được kết nối.

"Alo..." Đầu dây bên kia chậm rãi cất tiếng.

Tsuna hơi bất ngờ về giọng nói nghe được trong điện thoại. Đó là một giọng nam trầm rất cuốn hút, phải nói rằng đó là giọng nói hay nhất mà cậu từng nghe. Cậu hơi có chút tò mò về ngoại hình của người sở hữu giọng nói tuyệt vời như vậy. Giây phút bất ngờ qua đi, cậu ngay lập tức chào hỏi.

"Xin chào, tôi là Sawada Tsunayoshi từ chuyên mục Kinh Tế của tòa soạn Vongola. Đây có phải là số điện thoại của Kusakabe-san không ạ?"

Đầu dây bên kia vẫn im lặng. Tsuna chỉ có thể hồi hộp và nghe thấy tiếng hít thở nhẹ của đầu dây bên kia. Chỉ vài giây trôi qua mà cậu cảm giác như cả thế kỷ vậy. Khi cậu nghĩ có thể cậu đã gọi nhầm và định cúp máy thì cuối cùng cũng có tiếng đáp lại.

"Phải."

Ơn Chúa cuối cùng cũng trả lời rồi. Tsuna thầm thở phào.

"A vâng xin chào Kusakabe-san!" Cậu cúi chào mặc dù người đầu dây bên kia cũng không thể nhìn thấy. "Rất xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền anh vào lúc sáng sớm như thế này. Nhưng hi vọng anh có thể dành ra vài phút được chứ ạ?"

"Được."

"Vâng là như thế này. Bên chuyên mục của tòa soạn chúng tôi đang có nguyện vọng được phỏng vấn ngài Hibari Kyoya của quý công ty. Liệu có thể hay không nhờ anh lên một cuộc hẹn phỏng vấn được chứ ạ Kusakabe-san?"

Tsuna thật sự rất lo lắng và nín thở chờ đợi câu trả lời.

"Hnn."

"A tôi cũng hiểu chuyện này có chút khó xử với anh nhưng mong anh giúp đỡ cho. Rất mong Kusakabe-san sẽ chuyển lời tới Hibari tiên sinh giúp tôi ạ. Tôi sẽ gửi số điện thoại cá nhân của mình cho anh, rất mong nhận được câu trả lời sớm từ anh. Xin chào ạ." Tsuna nói thật nhanh rồi vội vàng cúp máy.

Phù! Cậu thở phào một tiếng. Thật sự đây là lần đầu tiên cậu cảm thấy hồi hộp như vậy, và cậu thật sự rất hi vọng vị Kusakabe kia sẽ có thể thật sự chuyển lời cậu và cậu sẽ có một cuộc hẹn phỏng vấn với người tên Hibari Kyoya, và cậu sẽ cứu được nhóm chuyên mục của cậu cùng với công việc hiện tại của mình. Mọi chuyện sẽ kết thúc thật tốt đẹp. Hoặc là cậu nghĩ thế.

_______________

"Xin lỗi Kyo-san nhưng có vẻ như tôi đã để quên điện thoại của mình ở bàn làm việc của ngài..." Kusakabe khựng lại khi thấy sếp của mình đang cầm điện thoại của anh trên tay và nhìn chằm chằm vào nó. "Khụ... đó có phải là điện thoại của tôi không Kyo-san."

Người đàn ông ngồi trên ghế đằng sau bàn làm việc ngẩng đầu lên trước câu hỏi của trợ lý của hắn. Mười phút trước khi hắn đang phê duyệt văn kiện, bỗng có tiếng điện thoại reo liên tục khiến hắn theo bản năng đưa tay với chiếc điện thoại đang kêu kia và nhấn nút nghe. Sau khi hắn cất tiếng trả lời thì bên kia lại im lặng và không có tiếng đáp lại. Hắn nhíu mày và hơi bực mình nghĩ rằng có lẽ nào là có kẻ nhàn rỗi gọi điện thoại phá phách. Khi hắn định cúp máy thì bên kia cuối cùng cũng có tiếng trả lời. Đó là một giọng nói trong trẻo ngọt ngào và trong giọng nói ấy có chút gì đó vội vã lo lắng. Đáng ngạc nhiên là, một kẻ như hắn lại vẫn kiên nhẫn nghe người kia nói hết. Khi người kia hỏi hắn có phải Kusakabe- trợ lý của hắn không thì hắn hơi có chút ngoài ý muốn và rồi nhận ra rằng hóa ra hắn đã nghe điện thoại của trợ lý của mình, có lẽ cậu ta đã để quên ở trên bàn làm việc sau khi giao tài liệu cho hắn.Sau khi người kia nói một hồi, hắn mới biết được ra là muốn phỏng vấn hắn. Hibari Kyoya hắn không hiểu tại sao đám nhà báo đó luôn thích moi móc đời tư của người khác đến vậy. Hắn không phủ nhận rằng hắn khá dễ chịu với giọng nói ấy nhưng sau khi nghe mục đích của cuộc gọi thì chút dễ chịu đó cũng đã tan biến. Và bên cạnh đó, chủ nhân của giọng nói kia còn khá bất lịch sự khi lại cúp máy trước khi được hắn cho phép. Tiếng tút tút trong điện thoại vang vọng bên tai hắn sao mà đáng ghét khó chịu đến vậy. Hibari nhíu mày nhìn chằm chằm điện thoại trong tay cho đến khi có một giọng nói làm gián đoạn hắn. Hắn ngẩng đầu nhìn chủ nhân của giọng nói kia.

"Có chuyện gì sao Kyo-san?"

"Không có việc gì. Trở lại làm việc của cậu đi, Tetsu." Hắn đặt điện thoại của Kusakabe lên bàn, và khi Kusakabe tiến lên cầm lấy chiếc điện thoại, hắn lại không hiểu sao có chút gì đó không nỡ khi nhớ tới câu nói cuối cùng rằng người kia sẽ gửi số điện thoại cá nhân đến. Gạt bỏ cảm xúc mà hắn cho là không cần thiết đi, Hibari lại tiếp tục bình tĩnh xét duyệt văn kiện.

"Vậy... Tôi xin phép thưa Kyo-san." Kusakabe nói rồi quay người bước đi.

Khi Kusakabe vừa bước ra khỏi phòng thì điện thoại của anh bỗng có tin nhắn đến với nội dung: "Xin chào, là tôi Sawada Tsunayoshi. Đây là số điện thoại cá nhân của tôi. Mong anh sẽ liên lạc lại sớm." Kusakabe đọc tin nhắn xong có chút khó hiểu, anh hoàn toàn không biết ai tên là Sawada Tsunayoshi hết và anh lại càng không biết anh và cái người tên Tsunayoshi đó có cái gì để liên lạc. 'Có lẽ là nhầm số' Kusakabe thầm nghĩ và nhanh chóng gạt chuyện đó ra sau đầu.

__________________

Tsuna luôn trong tâm trạng hoảng hốt chờ đợi từ sau khi cậu nhắn tin số điện thoại cá nhân của mình cho Kusakabe. Cậu luôn chực chờ cầm điện thoại mong một cuộc gọi đến, nhưng rồi sáng, trưa rồi đến chiều cậu vẫn không thấy có ai liên lạc. Tsuna thật sự sốt ruột. 'Được hay không thì anh ta cũng nên gọi cho mình hay nhắn cho mình một cái tin chứ, anh ta là trợ lý thân cận của Tổng giám đốc, không lẽ hỏi ý kiến lại lâu như vậy.' Cậu thầm nghĩ. 'Mình sẽ liên lạc lại với anh ta vậy.' Nghĩ là làm, Tsuna liền gọi điện cho Kusakabe. Ngay từ hồi chuông đầu tiên đã có người nhấc máy.

"Xin chào, tôi là Kusakabe nghe đây."

Tsuna ngạc nhiên khi nghe giọng nói cất lên, hình như giọng nói này khác hẳn với giọng nói cậu nghe hồi sáng. Nhưng người đó cũng tự xưng là Kusakabe mà.

"Kusakabe-san?" Cậu không chắc chắn hỏi.

"Vâng, xin lỗi là ai đang gọi thế?"

"A... vâng xin chào, là tôi Sawada Tsunayoshi đến từ tòa soạn Vongola đã gọi điện cho anh sáng nay đây ạ."

Sawada Tsunayoshi? 'Đó chính là người đã nhắn tin vào máy mình mà?' Kusakabe nhíu mày thầm nghĩ.

"À xin chào cậu Sawada, không biết cậu gọi điện liệu có chuyện gì?"

"Ưm... Tôi gọi để hỏi anh về việc sáng nay tôi đã đề nghị, không biết ý của Hibari tiên sinh thế nào về việc phỏng vấn?" Tsuna hồi hộp hỏi.

"Phỏng vấn? Xin lỗi tôi không hiểu cậu đang nói chuyện gì? Và tôi chưa từng nghe gì về điều mà cậu đang nói. Có lẽ cậu đã nhận nhầm người chăng?"

"Không thể nào! Sáng nay tôi đã gọi điện cho Kusakabe-san và đã nói rằng chuyên mục Kinh Tế của tòa soạn Vongola chúng tôi muốn phỏng vấn Hibari tiên sinh. Tôi đã mong được anh giúp đỡ và anh hoàn toàn không từ chối!" Tsuna bối rối kêu lên.

Kusakabe nhíu mày, anh thật sự hoàn toàn không biết gì về điều mà cậu ta đang nói, nhưng nghe giọng thì không giống như cậu ta đang nói dối. Rồi dường như nhớ lại điều gì. 'Có lẽ nào là Kyo-san?' Anh thầm nghĩ. 'Và Kyo-san chắc chắn không đời nào sẽ nhận phỏng vấn đâu.'

"Tôi không từ chối nhưng cũng không đồng ý đúng không? Và xin lỗi nhưng chuyện của cậu tôi không giúp được. Tạm biệt, cậu Sawada."

"Kh-khoan..."

Tút...tút...tút...

Tiếng cúp máy chua chát đập thẳng vào tai cậu. Chuyện gì đang xảy ra vậy. Cùng một số điện thoại nhưng lại hai giọng nói khác nhau cùng hai thái độ hoàn toàn khác nhau! Tsuna cảm thấy rối bời như một mớ bòng bong. 'Rốt cuộc cái người Kusakabe đó bị làm sao vậy! Có lẽ mình nên gặp mặt trực tiếp.' Tsuna nghĩ thầm rồi quyết định, cậu sẽ đi gặp mặt trực tiếp vị trợ lý đó có lẽ sẽ chắc chắn hơn. Cậu sẽ không bỏ cuộc dễ dàng vậy đâu.


	4. Chapter 4

Ngày hôm sau.

Sau khi chuẩn bị tinh thần tốt, Tsuna đầy quyết tâm đến tổng công ty Hibari. Mặc dù đó là một công ty nổi tiếng nhưng nó lại ngược đường về nhà của Tsuna nên cậu chưa bao giờ đi qua nó cả, và lần này cậu đã hoàn toàn choáng ngợp trước sự hoành tráng của nơi đây. Cả tòa nhà 70 tầng hoàn toàn là của công ty, và nó nằm ở khu đất đắt đỏ tại thành phố này, có thể đủ thấy sự hùng hậu của tập đoàn Hibari. Bên trong công ty thiết kế hết sức hiện đại và có thể thấy được những nhân viên trong công ty đều toát lên khí chất tinh anh tài giỏi. Tsuna chỉ có thể nhìn đầy ngưỡng mộ và đồng thời bên cạnh đó, cậu lại càng cảm thấy bối rối cùng nhỏ bé hơn bao giờ hết. Những dũng khí mà cậu có được đã biến mất sau khi bước chân vào tòa nhà này. Cậu hơi nản lòng thoái chí và có chút muốn rút lui.

'Không được, mình dù sao cũng đã đến đây rồi, không thể bỏ cuộc ngay lúc này được.' Tsuna nghĩ thầm. Hít sâu một hơi, cậu ngại ngùng tiến về phía quầy lễ tân.

"Xin chào, liệu tôi có thể giúp gì anh ạ?" Cô gái lễ tân cười ngọt ngào hỏi.

"Ưm... X-xin chào... Tôi muốn gặp trợ lý Kusakabe." Cậu rụt rè trả lời.

"Xin lỗi anh có hẹn trước không ạ?"

"Ah, k-không hẳn... Nhưng liệu tôi có thể gặp anh ta được không? Tôi có chuyện rất gấp!" Tsuna hồi hộp.

"Xin lỗi anh, nhưng nếu không hẹn trước thì không thể gặp ạ. Anh ấy là trợ lý Tổng giám đốc nên rất bận rộn, anh biết đấy." Cô gái lễ tân cười khó xử trả lời cậu.

"Tôi hiểu. Nhưng hẳn phải có cách nào chứ. Tôi thật sự có việc rất rất gấp. Mong cô giúp tôi."

"Cái này... Rất xin lỗi anh nhưng tôi cũng không còn cách nào. Tôi cũng chỉ là người làm theo lệnh cấp trên. Anh như vậy tôi rất khó xử."

"Vâng tôi hiểu. Xin lỗi vì đã làm phiền." Cậu rũ mắt xuống.

Khi Tsuna định quay mặt bước đi thì chợt cô gái lễ tân gọi cậu, cậu liền dừng bước và quay người lại. "Vâng?"

"Tôi không biết anh có việc gấp gì, và tôi cũng không thể cho anh gặp Kusakabe-san nếu anh không hẹn trước nhưng nếu anh vô tình gặp được thì đó lại là chuyện khác."

"Vâng?" Tsuna mặt khó hiểu hỏi.

Cô gái cười khẽ và làm động tác muốn cậu tiến lại gần. Tsuna chần chừ rồi ghé sát tai lại, cậu hơi xấu hổ với khoảng cách gần như vậy cùng một cô gái. Cậu cố khiến bản thân bình tĩnh rồi nghe cô gái kia nói.

"Trợ lý Kusakabe của chúng tôi cứ đúng chín giờ sáng sẽ đến quán café đối diện để mua một ly cho cấp trên của anh ấy, Hibari-sama." Cô gái hơi ngừng lại một chút rồi đưa mắt nhìn đồng hồ. "Anh khá may mắn khi đến trước chín giờ đó. Anh có nhìn thấy thang máy bên kia không? Đó là thang máy chuyên dụng cho Tổng giám đốc và trợ lý riêng của ngài."

Tsuna đưa mắt nhìn theo phía cô gái nhắc tới.

"Theo tôi thì bây giờ anh nên đến ghế ngồi tiếp khách ở bên kia và chờ đến chín giờ sẽ thấy người bước ra từ thang máy chuyên dụng, và đó chính là người mà anh muốn gặp- Kusakabe-san."

Tsuna thật sự rất xúc động. Cậu vốn nghĩ chuyến đi này vô ích và cậu sẽ phải đi về mà chẳng có thu hoạch gì, nhưng nhờ cô gái tốt bụng mà nhiệm vụ lần này có chút tiến triển rồi. Tsuna mắt lấp lánh nhìn về phía cô gái lễ tân.

"Thật sự rất cảm ơn cô!" Cậu cúi người cám ơn.

"Ôi anh không cần phải vậy đâu. Vì trông anh có vẻ có việc thật sự gấp và không giống như người xấu nên tôi mới giúp anh một chút thôi, còn thành công hay không là hoàn toàn dựa vào anh. Dù sao thì cũng chúc anh may mắn." Cô gái cười nói.

Tsuna một lần nữa cám ơn cô gái rồi tiến về phía ghế ngồi dành cho khách. Cậu ngồi chờ đợi trong sự bồn chồn lo lắng. Còn năm phút nữa là đến chín giờ. Tsuna cứ thế ngồi nhìn chằm chằm về phía thang máy chuyên dụng.

Tinh.

Đúng chín giờ, cửa thang máy mở ra. Tsuna vội vàng đứng lên và cậu ngay lập tức ngẩn ngơ khi nhìn thấy người bước ra từ thang máy. Đó là một người đàn ông cao lớn mặc một bộ âu phục được may vừa vặn ôm sát lấy thân hình rắn rỏi. Anh ta có mái tóc đen ngắn hơi rối cùng một đôi mắt phát ra ánh sáng sắc lạnh. 'Một trợ lý mà lại có khí thế đến thế này sao...' Tsuna thầm nghĩ.

Cắt đứt những suy nghĩ miên man trong đầu, cậu vội vã chạy về phía người vừa bước ra kia.

"Kusakabe-san! Xin chờ một chút." Tsuna lớn giọng hô nhưng dường như người kia lại không nghe thấy gì, vẫn tiếp tục bước đi.

'Gì chứ. Anh ta không nghe thấy gì sao?!' Cậu tức giận nghĩ rồi chạy vọt lên chắn trước mặt người đàn ông.

"Kusakabe-san! Xin chào!" Tsuna cúi đầu chào.

Người kia hơi khựng lại trước việc có một người bất ngờ chạy đến trước mặt hắn. Và lại còn kêu hắn bằng tên của trợ lý hắn.

"Xin chào Kusakabe-san, tôi là Sawada Tsunayoshi đến từ tòa soạn Vongola, người mà hôm trước đã gọi điện cho anh ạ. Tôi thật sự rất xin lỗi anh vì sự đường đột này nhưng tôi thật sự rất cần phải nói chuyện với anh." Tsuna cúi đầu chào, cùng với đó là cúi gằm mặt xuống đất, nín thở chờ đợi.

Hibari nhíu mày nhìn người thanh niên trước mắt mình. Cậu ta có mái tóc nâu rối cùng một thân hình mảnh khảnh nhỏ bé. Lúc này cậu đang cúi gằm mặt xuống đất không dám ngước lên nhìn hắn, nhưng trước đó khi cậu chạy đến chào hỏi hắn, hắn đã trông thấy mắt của cậu thật nhanh nhìn hắn đầy sự lo lắng sợ hãi. Hibari không thể không tự hỏi, chẳng lẽ trông hắn đáng sợ như vậy. Và có phải cậu ta vừa mới nói cậu ta tên là Sawada Tsunayoshi? Đó chẳng phải là người muốn phỏng vấn hắn hôm trước đó sao. Hibari phải thừa nhận rằng ngoại hình cùng giọng nói của cậu ta rất phù hợp với nhau, giống y hệt một động vật nhỏ.

Tsuna lo lắng chờ đợi nhưng cũng không thấy người trước mặt có động thái phản ứng gì. Cậu hồi hộp từ từ ngẩng mặt lên và thấy một ánh mắt thâm thúy đang quan sát cậu. Tim Tsuna như muốn vọt ra ngoài khi trông thấy ánh mắt đó. Ngay lập tức đầu của cậu như trở nên trống rỗng không thể nói ra được câu gì, cậu chẳng thể làm gì ngoài việc nhìn chằm chằm vào mắt người đối diện, đôi mắt màu xám như có thể nhìn thấu người khác. Cùng lúc này Hibari cũng nhìn chằm chằm vào đôi mắt nâu ánh lên màu mật ong của cậu, và đây có lẽ là đôi mắt trong suốt nhất mà hắn từng được thấy, đôi mắt mà chỉ cần nhìn là có thể thấy rõ tâm hồn.

Trong thế giới của Hibari, từ nhỏ đến lớn, hắn luôn luôn phải nhìn những ánh mắt đầy toan tính cùng đầy sự giả tạo. Thậm chí ngay cả những đứa trẻ trong thế giới của hắn cũng chẳng thể có được ánh mắt trong suốt như vậy. Những người lớn lên trong thế giới thượng lưu, bắt buộc phải tự biết cách bảo vệ mình từ khi còn nhỏ, họ sẽ phải từ bỏ sự ngây thơ từ sớm, nếu không thì chỉ có thể bị nuốt chửng. Bọn họ phải là những động vật ăn thịt, những kẻ yếu đuối như động vật ăn cỏ sẽ chẳng thể tồn tại trong thế giới đó. Đột nhiên, Hibari cảm thấy đôi mắt của cậu thật chói mắt, nó quá trong sáng, và nó khiến hắn khó chịu.

Trong lúc hai người vẫn đắm chìm trong suy nghĩ của mình thì bỗng nhiên có tiếng nói cất lên.

"Kyo-san, xe đã chuẩn bị xong rồi ạ." Kusakabe tiến lại gần và trong mắt ánh lên chút tò mò về người đang đứng 'liếc mắt đưa tình' với boss của anh. 'Cậu ta là ai mà lại có gan mắt đối mắt với Kyo-san nhỉ?' Kusakabe thầm nghĩ.

Hibari khó khăn dời tầm mắt và quay sang nhìn Kusakabe. "Hnn." Hắn đáp lời.

Ngay lúc đó, suy nghĩ của Tsuna cũng bị gián đoạn bởi giọng nói vừa xuất hiện. 'Kyo-san? Đó lẽ nào là tên của Kusakabe-san?' Tsuna đầy tò mò nghĩ.

Hibari sau khi nghe Kusakabe nói rằng xe đã chuẩn bị xong, hắn liền quay người dợm bước đi. Tsuna trông thấy vậy liền hô lớn.

"Kusakabe-san!"

Hibari hơi dừng bước chân còn Kusakabe khi nghe thấy có người gọi liền quay lại. "Vâng?"

Lúc này Tsuna hoàn toàn ngạc nhiên, sao cậu gọi tên Kusakabe mà lại là một người khác đáp lời.

"Anh là Kusakabe-san?" Tsuna thốt lên.

"Vâng, là tôi. Xin lỗi, cậu là?" Kusakabe bình tĩnh tiếp lời.

"V-vậy... người kia là...?" Cậu chỉ về phía Hibari.

Kusakabe không hài lòng trước hành động vô lễ của cậu và một phần cũng lo lắng cho hành động đó của cậu, nhưng anh thấy Hibari không tỏ thái độ gì nên cũng chỉ hơi nhíu mày và hạ giọng trả lời.

"Đây là Tổng giám đốc của chúng tôi, ngài Hibari Kyoya."

"C-CÁI GÌ !?! HIBARI KYOYA?!?" Tsuna hét lên.


	5. Chapter 5

Đầu của Tsuna hiện tại hoàn toàn trống rỗng.

Cậu đang ngồi trong xe của Hibari và mặt cậu thì áp sát vào vòm ngực rắn chắc của hắn.

Nguyên nhân thì phải nói lại từ ba mươi phút trước.

Sau khi biết được rằng người đứng trước mặt mình chính là Hibari Kyoya, Tsuna gần như đơ người, có nằm mơ cậu cũng không nghĩ rằng mình lại có sự nhầm lẫn tai hại như thế.

Tsuna cứ đứng sững sờ ở đó cho đến khi hai người Hibari cùng Kusakabe bước đến cửa công ty, đến tận lúc đó cậu mới tỉnh táo lại từ trong cơn mê man.

'Dù sao cũng đã đến tận đây lại còn gặp được người đó, không thể để chuyến đi này thành vô ích được.' Sau khi nghĩ kỹ, Tsuna vội chạy đuổi theo Hibari.

Khi Hibari sắp bước vào ô tô của mình đậu ở phía trước công ty, bỗng có một tiếng gọi.

"Xin làm ơn đợi đã..."

Và như những tình tiết kinh điển trong các bộ phim truyền hình, Tsuna vì chạy đuổi theo quá vội mà cậu đã vấp phải chính chân của mình.

Nói thì chậm mà xảy ra thì nhanh, sau khi nghe thấy tiếng gọi, Hibari đã quay người lại và khi hắn chưa kịp nhìn rõ chủ nhân giọng nói thì ngực của hắn bị đụng khiến hắn không kịp phản ứng và ngã vào bên trong xe. Và còn bực mình hơn khi hắn đã bị cụng đầu vào thành xe bởi cú ngã đó.

Tsuna cứ ngỡ mình sẽ có một màn ân ái với mặt đất, cậu chẳng thể làm gì ngoài việc nhắm tịt mắt và cầu nguyện mình sẽ không bị thương quá nặng sau cú ngã này.

"Hể... hình như không đau như mình tưởng..." Tsuna thì thầm. "Hửm... mềm mềm, ấm ấm..." Cậu ngạc nhiên lấy tay quờ quạng xung quanh và dường như nhận ra điều gì đó, Tsuna từ từ ngẩng đầu lên và đập vào mắt cậu mà một đường hàm góc cạnh gợi cảm.

"Ngài không sao chứ Kyo-sa... Khụ..." Kusakabe bối rối khi nhìn khung cảnh trong xe.

Người đàn ông cao lớn nằm trên ghế, đầu tựa vào một cánh cửa và trên người hắn là một cậu trai nhỏ bé đang nép mình vào hắn. Với góc nhìn từ bên ngoài thì trông họ giống như một đôi tình nhân đang âu yếm vậy.

"Cậu còn định nằm trên người tôi đến bao giờ?" Hibari bực bội hỏi người đang nằm đè trên người hắn.

"A! Tôi xin lỗi..." Tsuna giật mình vội vàng muốn rời khỏi người của người kia.

"Ối!" Bất chợt Tsuna kêu lên khiến Hibari không thể không cúi xuống và nhìn thấy đôi mắt nâu đang rưng rưng nhìn mình. Vào khoảnh khắc ấy, hắn cảm thấy dường như tim của mình bị lệch nhịp.

"X...xin lỗi anh, nhưng có vẻ tóc tôi bị vướng vào cái gì đó..." Tsuna bối rối.

Theo lời của cậu, Hibari nhìn theo đoạn tóc bị vướng của Tsuna và thấy tóc cậu bị quấn vào cúc áo của hắn. Hibari nhíu mày.

Nhìn thấy cái nhíu mày đó của Hibari khiến Tsuna càng thêm lo lắng sợ hãi, cậu luống cuống vội vã giật tóc của mình ra nhưng có vẻ như càng cố thì tóc càng quấn vào chặt hơn. Cậu vừa sợ vừa vội, mồ hôi trên trán chảy ròng ròng.

"Để tôi." Hibari chẳng thể làm gì ngoài thở dài, hắn cầm tay cậu để cậu dừng lại việc hành hạ mái tóc của cậu cũng như hành hạ hắn.

Tsuna ngượng ngùng rút tay ra khỏi tay của Hibari và vội vã cúi đầu xuống để khỏi phải đối mặt với hắn.

Hibari tập trung thử gỡ tóc của cậu ra nhưng tóc cậu bị quấn vào quá chặt khiến hắn không thể không cảm thấy có chút bất lực.

"Kyo-san, nếu không đi ngay thì có lẽ sẽ không kịp đâu ạ." Kusakabe lại một lần nữa thể hiện sự tồn tại.

"Ưm... Tôi nghĩ có lẽ nên cắt đi thôi..." Tsuna mặc dù không muốn cắt tóc của mình nhưng cậu cảm thấy đây là phương án khả thi nhất hiện tại, quan trọng hơn là cậu không muốn tiếp tục duy trì trạng thái đáng xấu hổ này đâu.

Có vẻ Hibari cũng cảm thấy đồng ý với đề nghị cậu đưa ra.

"Tetsu, kéo."

"Tôi không có kéo ở đây thưa Kyo-san, và tôi nghĩ đó cũng không tốt lắm đâu khi tùy tiện cắt tóc như vậy..." Kusakabe ái ngại nói.

"V-vậy nên làm sao bây giờ..."

"Có lẽ trên đường đi chúng ta sẽ rẽ vào một tiệm salon tóc và xử lí chuyện này, ngài thấy sao thưa Kyo-san?"

Không gian trong xe chợt yên ắng lạ thường, cả Tsuna và Kusakabe đều nín thở chờ đợi câu trả lời của Hibari.

"Hnnn... Dùng tốc độ nhanh nhất để giải quyết chuyện này cho tôi."

"Vâng."

Kusakabe thở phào và vội vào vị trí tài xế. "Vậy tôi xin phép bắt đầu đi ạ."

"Cậu định nằm thế này mãi sao?" Hibari lại một lần nữa hỏi cậu.

"X-xin lỗi tôi cũng không muốn đâu nhưng một mình tôi cũng đâu thể tự ngồi dậy được, anh phải ngồi dậy trước chứ!" Tsuna mặc dù sợ hãi nhưng cậu cũng rất khổ sở mà, hắn cứ làm như nằm vậy thì thoải mái lắm không bằng, người cứ phải gồng lên để giảm thiểu sức nặng cơ thể tối đa nhất, chưa kể cái không khí thì áp lực kinh khủng.

Hibari nhíu mày rồi đành thở dài chấp nhận, hắn đưa một tay lên ôm lấy lưng cậu để lấy điểm tựa rồi từ từ chống người ngồi dậy, thành ra tư thế của hai người bây giờ lại thành Tsuna ngồi trên đùi của Hibari.

Mặt Tsuna nóng bừng như muốn nổ tung, chưa bao giờ cậu nghĩ lại có một ngày cậu sẽ ngồi trong lòng một người đàn ông như vậy, tất nhiên là hồi nhỏ cậu chắc chắn sẽ ngồi trong lòng cha mình, nhưng đó là hồi nhỏ và hơn hết Hibari cũng không phải là cha của cậu.

Tsuna muốn khóc kinh khủng, chỉ vì một bài báo mà cậu phải trả giá thế này đây.

"Kyo-san, tôi vừa xem thì tiệm salon gần đây nhất cũng phải nửa tiếng nữa mới đến."

"Hnnn..."

Hibari có chút lơ đãng đáp lời. Hắn đang xem tài liệu nhưng cũng không thể tập trung được. Làm thế nào để tập trung khi có một người con trai đang ngồi trong lòng mình chứ. Mặc dù Tsuna không phải là nặng nhưng cũng không thể lờ đi sự tồn tại của cậu được. Hibari bị phân tâm bởi hơi ấm trước ngực mình cùng mái tóc mềm mại của cậu thỉnh thoảng cọ vào cằm hắn, chưa kể trên người cậu có mùi cam dịu nhẹ vờn quanh.

"Ưm... Xin lỗi... Hibari-san vì đã gây phiền toái cho anh..." Tsuna phá vỡ sự im lặng trong xe. "Nhưng tôi thật sự rất muốn được phỏng vấn anh." Cậu vừa cúi gằm mặt vừa nói.

"Tại sao cậu lại muốn phỏng vấn tôi đến vậy? Tôi nghĩ cậu đã biết hậu quả của những người cố moi tin của tôi chứ?"

"Tôi biết... Nhưng không phải là Hibari-san thì không được!"

Hibari nhướn mày sau khi nghe câu nói của cậu "Ồ?"

"T-tóm lại là chỉ có phỏng vấn anh mới có ý nghĩa, còn lại thì vô nghĩa." Cậu không muốn nói quá nhiều về công việc của mình, chẳng nhẽ lại nói ra việc chuyên mục của mình sắp sập?

"Trả lời phỏng vấn của cậu thì tôi sẽ có lợi gì?"

"Tuyên truyền giúp công ty của anh? Dù sao thì tòa soạn của chúng tôi cũng là tòa soạn có tiếng mà." Trừ chuyên mục của chúng tôi.

"Ồ? Cái đó có lẽ không cần thiết..."

Kusakabe ngồi ở phía trước vừa lái xe vừa hoảng sợ nhìn vào kính chiếu hậu. Anh chẳng dám tin vào những gì mình thấy những gì mình nghe nữa, Kyo-san vậy mà lại có kiên nhẫn nói chuyện với một người đến vậy.

Hibari là người luôn thích ở một mình, hắn không bao giờ tiếp xúc quá gần với một người, đến như Kusakabe là trợ lý thân tín mà còn không dám đứng quá gần hắn, vậy mà hôm nay Hibari tiếp xúc với một người đến không thể gần hơn mà ngoài việc khó chịu ban đầu ra thì gần như là không tỏ thái độ gì, thậm chí hắn còn đáp lời của Tsuna nữa.

Lúc này trông Hibari thật giống một người dễ nói chuyện, Kusakabe thật mong Hibari cứ mãi như thế này thì tốt biết bao...


	6. Chapter 6

Cứ ngỡ sau khi gây ra một loạt rắc rối ngày hôm nay, có lẽ Tsuna sẽ bị vào danh sách đen từ chối thẳng thừng của Hibari, nhưng bằng một cách thần kỳ nào đó mà sau khi giải quyết xong mọi chuyện, Hibari lại đồng ý lên lịch hẹn phỏng vấn.

Hạnh phúc đến quá đỗi bất ngờ khiến Tsuna cảm thấy lâng lâng như trên mây vậy. Đây có lẽ là thành công khiến Tsuna vui mừng nhất từ trước đến nay. Và để ăn mừng thành công này, Tsuna đã quyết định mời hai người bạn thân nhất của mình đi uống bất chấp rằng hôm nay còn chưa đến cuối tuần.

______________________________________________________________

Hibari luôn là một con người bận rộn. Nếu không phải là phê duyệt các văn kiện, thì cũng là đi gặp các đối tác. Đối với hắn mà nói, nghỉ ngơi luôn là một điều gì đó thật xa xỉ, và để dành ra chút thời gian thôi cũng là một điều khó khăn vì lịch trình của hắn luôn kín mít.

Thế nhưng, giữa những lịch trình dày đặc ấy, hắn lại đồng ý giành ra hẳn một buổi phỏng vấn với cậu.

Hắn luôn ghét phóng viên, nhưng lại không ghét cậu.

Không ghét, nhưng cũng không thích. Vừa đủ trong giới hạn của hắn. Có lẽ đó là sự yếu lòng của hắn giành cho những động vật nhỏ yếu ớt.

Dù có lạnh lùng, có cứng rắn, Hibari vẫn là một người bình thường, vẫn có những điểm mềm mại trong tim, và tất cả sự mềm mại ấy của hắn đều dành cho những động vật nhỏ bé.

Tsuna không hề biết rằng ngoại hình thấp bé của mình mà cậu vẫn luôn tự ti ấy giờ lại trở thành một lợi thế giúp cậu có được buổi phỏng vấn quý giá đó với Hibari.

.

.

.

Tối nay, Hibari có một cuộc hẹn với đối tác tại một quán bar nổi tiếng "Arcobaleno".

Hibari rất ghét rượu, tất cả những người trong giới đều biết điều đó. Nhưng họ không biết rằng, căn bản Hibari là không biết uống rượu. Chỉ vì vẻ ngoài của hắn quá ngầu nên mọi người đều nghĩ hắn không thích vị cồn chứ không ai nghĩ rằng, hắn hoàn toàn không thể chịu được cồn, chỉ một ngụm rượu nhẹ là đủ hạ gục Hibari.

Nhưng với những cuộc gặp mặt xã giao này, địa điểm phù hợp nhất lại là những nơi như quán bar.

Các đối tác của hắn cũng coi như biết điều vì những quán bar gặp mặt luôn là những quán bar sạch sẽ, thậm chí có thể nói là thanh lịch.

Điển hình là bar tên "Arcobaleno" này.

Quán bar này chỉ mới mở được một thời gian nhưng đã nhanh chóng trở nên nổi tiếng nhất nhì, và song song cùng danh tiếng thì bar này cũng có những tiêu chuẩn nhất định về khách của mình. Bar không tiếp những vị khách dưới mười tám tuổi, ra vào đều được kiểm tra thẻ căn cước và không có ngoại lệ. Những vị khách chỉ cần có những hành vi không đúng mực sẽ ngay lập tức bị mời ra ngoài và sẽ vào danh sách đen của bar.

Nếu chỉ như vậy thì quán bar "Arcobaleno" này đã không thể trở nên đặc biệt đến vậy. Điểm độc đáo thu hút mọi người chính là cách bài trí và phong cách của nó, quán bar mang phong cách Mafia Ý.

Một quán bar nhưng lại vừa có nét cổ điển lại pha chút mạnh mẽ của Mafia quả thật đã khiến mọi người vô cùng thích thú.

.

.

.

Theo hẹn, Hibari đúng giờ có mặt tại phòng bao riêng của bar.

Hibari luôn đúng giờ, không sớm cũng không muộn, vừa đúng. Nhưng vì vị thế của hắn trên thương trường, những đối tác của hắn luôn có chút e sợ và luôn đến sớm hơn hắn trong những cuộc hẹn. Chính vì thế khi Hibari đến thì toàn bộ đã có mặt đông đủ.

Cuộc đàm phán diễn ra khá suôn sẻ và Hibari cũng rời đi ngay sau đó.

Hắn hoàn toàn không thích ở cùng một chỗ với nhiều người, nếu không vì công việc, một giây hắn cũng chẳng muốn nán lại.

Khi đi ra khỏi phòng, xuyên qua đám đông đang khiêu vũ, Hibari bị một người đụng phải.

"Ôi! Thật sự xin lỗi... Ơ..."

Giọng nói quen thuộc vang lên khiến Hibari cúi xuống và trông thấy một đôi mắt nâu đang ngơ ngác nhìn mình. Chẳng phải là Tsuna thì là ai.

Duyên phận đúng là duyên phận.

Từ lúc hắn nghe nhầm cuộc điện thoại mà cậu gọi, dường như họ liên tục đụng mặt nhau. Vừa mới sáng nay thôi họ còn gặp phải sự cố đó mà tối nay đã lại gặp nhau tại nơi này.

"Hibari-san?"

"Là tôi."

"Khéo thật! Chúng ta lại gặp nhau ở đây!" Giọng nói của Tsuna hơi lạ và lúc này Hibari mới nhận ra rằng má cậu đang đỏ bừng và mắt thì mơ mơ màng màng.

"Cậu uống rượu sao?" Hibari nhíu mày hỏi.

"Gặp nhau ở đây chắc là có duyên đấy, nào tôi mời anh một ly." Tsuna không trả lời, thay vào đó cậu lôi kéo tay của hắn về phía bàn của cậu.

Thật sự nhìn dáng đi siêu siêu vẹo vẹo của Tsuna lúc này khiến Hibari khá ngạc nhiên. Hắn không nghĩ rằng cậu vậy mà lại uống rượu, lại còn uống đến say.

Chưa kể hắn cứ nghĩ cậu là người nhút nhát, không ngờ khi say rượu lại khác hẳn, bạo dạn hơn rất nhiều.

Có lẽ vì ngạc nhiên trước sự thay đổi của Tsuna, Hibari cứ thế theo sự lôi kéo của cậu về bàn của cậu lúc nào không hay.

Tại bàn có hai người con trai trạc tuổi Tsuna ngồi đó, một người tóc đen ngắn, người còn lại có tóc màu bạc.

Hai người có vẻ đã trông thấy Tsuna trở về, khi họ định nói gì đó thì trông thấy tay của cậu đang nắm tay một người khác và cả hai cùng nhíu mày nhìn người mà Tsuna đang lôi kéo.

Hibari có thể cảm nhận được sự khó chịu từ hai người kia, nhưng hắn cũng đang chẳng vui vẻ gì.

Không hiểu tại sao hắn cảm thấy có chút tức giận khi nghĩ rằng cậu vậy mà lại đi uống rượu cùng hai gã đàn ông.

"Haha... Ai vậy Tsuna?" Người tóc đen lên tiếng trong khi người tóc bạc đang hằm hè ở một bên.

"Đây là Hibari, người mà mình kể với hai cậu đó." Tsuna nói rồi quay sang Hibari. "Xin giới thiệu với anh hai người bạn thân nhất của tôi, Yamamoto và Gokudera." Qua lời giới thiệu của cậu thì người tên Yamamoto chính là người tóc đen với nụ cười thân thiện luôn thường trực trên môi và người tóc bạc mặt mày cau có tên Gokudera.

"Xin chào." Yamamoto cười chào.

"Hừ..." Không cần nói cũng biết đó là Gokudera.

Hibari chỉ gật đầu tỏ vẻ chào hỏi, dù sao thì hắn cũng không nghĩ sẽ thân thiết với những người này, chính xác hơn thì hắn muốn rời khỏi đây ngay lập tức.

"Nào, anh ngồi xuống đây tôi mời anh một ly." Chẳng chờ sự cho phép của hắn, cậu cứ thế lôi kéo hắn ngồi xuống ghế bên cạnh mình.

"Tôi không uống rượu." Hibari từ chối khi cậu đưa ly rượu tới trước mặt hắn.

"Đừng như vậy nha. Tôi như vậy là muốn cám ơn anh mà." Tsuna nài nỉ.

"Tsuna à, anh ta đã không muốn uống rồi thì thôi đi." Yamamoto vừa nói vừa gỡ tay Tsuna đang nắm tay Hibari ra.

Nhận thấy hành động đó của Yamamoto, Hibari chợt thấy khó chịu và bản tính bảo vệ lãnh thổ của động vật ăn thịt trỗi dậy, hắn càng nắm tay của Tsuna chặt hơn.

"Đ...đau tay quá..." Tsuna, người vẫn đang mơ màng có lẽ đã bị cơn đau làm cho tỉnh táo phần nào.

Nghe thấy tiếng rên khe khẽ của Tsuna, người nãy giờ vẫn im lặng, Gokudera đứng bật dậy, gầm nhẹ. "Tên khốn, buông tay Decimo ra."


	7. Chapter 7

Gokudera Hayato và Yamamoto Takeshi là hai người bạn thân từ nhỏ của Tsuna.  
Yamamoto là người có tính cách vui vẻ cởi mở và hòa đồng nên luôn dễ kết bạn. Chưa kể cậu còn có vẻ ngoài cao ráo cùng khả năng vận động tốt nên càng được mọi người yêu thích, đặc biệt là các bạn nữ. Cậu hiện tại làm biên tập viên chuyên mục thể thao ở cùng tòa soạn với Tsuna.  
Gokudera thì có tính cách ngược lại, cậu luôn cau có và dường như khó chịu với tất cả mọi người. Cậu luôn khép mình và không tin bất cứ ai. Nhưng vì có vẻ ngoài điển trai của người Ý nên tính cách ấy lại càng khiến cậu trở nên cuốn hút hơn. Gokudera cực thông minh lại có thiên phú về âm nhạc và hiện tại là một nghệ sĩ dương cầm khá nổi tiếng trong nước.  
Tsuna thì lại chẳng được như hai người bạn của mình, cậu vừa nhỏ bé lại nhút nhát tự ti. Tsuna học cũng không giỏi, thể thao cũng kém, chưa kể còn có cái tính hậu đậu đụng gì hỏng nấy nên là đối tượng bị bọn bắt nạt nhắm tới.  
Nhưng cho đến năm lớp ba của tiểu học, cả Yamamoto và Gokudera đồng thời chuyển đến lớp của cậu.  
Người như Yamamoto chủ động làm quen với cậu thì cũng không có gì lạ, và cậu ta nhanh chóng trở thành người bạn đầu tiên của Tsuna.  
Cậu cũng đã từng hỏi tại sao Yamamoto lại muốn trở thành bạn với một người như cậu và cậu ấy đã nói rằng, vì cậu ấy cảm thấy thoải mái khi ở cạnh Tsuna.  
Gokudera lại luôn độc lai độc vãng và rất dễ nổi cáu. Khi mới chuyển đến, đã mấy lần cậu ta lườm Tsuna vì “Cậu thật thảm hại.”  
Tsuna thật sự rất sợ Gokudera nhưng Yamamoto luôn nói rằng, người như Gokudera rất đáng thương và cậu ấy hoàn toàn không xấu như những gì cậu ấy thể hiện ra. Chính vì thế, cậu cũng đã cố gắng thử kết bạn với Gokudera nhưng luôn bị từ chối phũ phàng. Tsuna thật sự rất buồn vì điều đó và cậu đã nghĩ sẽ từ bỏ ý định kết bạn này.  
Cho đến một hôm, Tsuna vô tình trông thấy Gokudera đuổi theo một con mèo và theo nó trèo lên cây. Trong lúc với tay để bắt con mèo đó, cậu ta đã bị trượt chân và Tsuna chẳng kịp suy nghĩ gì vội vã phi thân ra để đỡ lấy cậu.  
Gokudera chính là điển hình của kiểu người trong nóng ngoài lạnh, một khi đã nhận định điều gì thì sẽ vô cùng hết mình vì điều đó.  
Sau khi chứng kiến Tsuna vì đỡ mình đến độ bị gãy một tay một chân, cậu ta vô cùng cảm động và quyết tâm sẽ dành toàn bộ cuộc đời còn lại của mình để bảo vệ người này.  
Đối với Tsuna mà nói, việc cậu đỡ giùm Gokudera là điều hiển nhiên, chẳng có gì đáng nhắc tới. Cậu nghĩ rằng bất kì ai trong hoàn cảnh của cậu đều sẽ làm như thế, nên khi thấy Gokudera thái độ quay ngoắt một trăm tám mươi độ thì đã vô cùng ngạc nhiên, nhưng nhiều hơn là sự vui mừng vì cuối cùng cậu cũng đã có thể trở thành bạn của cậu ấy.  
Mặc dù Gokudera thừa nhận Tsuna nhưng lại chẳng ưa gì Yamamoto vì cậu ta chỉ công nhận Tsuna thôi, còn bất cứ ai khác ngoài Tsuna cậu ta chẳng buồn để vào mắt. Nhưng vì Tsuna, một mặt nào đó Gokudera cũng dần chấp nhận Yamamoto. Dù thế nhưng vẫn thỉnh thoảng tỏ thái độ khó chịu, nhưng như vậy đã là tốt lắm rồi và vì Yamamoto luôn là một người vô tư nên cũng không quá để tâm đến thái độ đó của cậu ta.  
Ở năm lớp ba tiểu học ấy, có một bộ phim nổi tiếng được bọn trẻ con vô cùng yêu thích, nội dung về Mafia Ý.  
Mặc dù về Mafia nhưng bộ phim hướng đến toàn bộ mọi lứa tuổi nên có nội dung hài hước và nói về một cậu bé vô dụng nhưng sau đó đã trở thành Đệ Thập của một gia tộc Mafia lớn mạnh.  
Tsuna cực kỳ thích nhân vật chính của bộ phim và luôn ao ước mình sẽ được giống như vậy. Gokudera thì luôn cảm thấy Tsuna còn vĩ đại hơn nhân vật Đệ Thập trong bộ phim đó nhiều nhưng sau khi biết Tsuna hâm mộ nhân vật đó, cậu ấy đã gọi Tsuna là Decimo nghĩa là Đệ Thập trong tiếng Ý, còn cậu ta tự nhận mình là cánh tay phải của Tsuna.  
Trẻ con mà, luôn thích đóng vai những nhân vật mà mình yêu thích. Yamamoto cũng tham dự vào trò đóng vai đó và điều đó lại càng khiến ba người bọn họ thân thiết với nhau hơn.  
Có lẽ một phần từ trò chơi đóng vai ấy, mà hai người lại càng thêm bảo vệ Tsuna quá mức. Bọn họ không muốn Tsuna bị tổn thương.  
Thật sự trước đó, họ đã vài lần vô tình trông thấy Tsuna bị mấy tên nhãi to lớn bắt nạt, nhưng cậu thì chẳng bao giờ chịu nói với họ. Nếu họ không tự mình chứng kiến thì chẳng biết rằng cậu lại bị như vậy.  
Sau vài lần Yamamoto và Gokudera ra mặt, dần dần chẳng còn ai dám bắt nạt Tsuna nữa và điều đó khiến Tsuna càng ngày càng trở nên hoạt bát vui vẻ hơn.  
Bản thân Tsuna là người luôn vì người khác nhiều hơn vì bản thân mình, chính vì thế họ lại càng trân trọng cậu hơn, đối với họ, điều mà Tsuna làm cho họ còn nhiều hơn những điều họ làm cho cậu.  
Chính vì thế lần này khi trông thấy Tsuna cầm tay một người xa lạ, họ đều lo lắng sợ cậu sẽ bị tổn thương.

_________________

Hibari sau khi nghe Tsuna kêu đau cùng với tiếng hét của Gokudera, nội tâm của hắn có hơi giật mình và buông lỏng tay. Hắn không hiểu tại sao mình lại có hành động ấu trĩ như vậy.  
Chỉ là hắn bỗng nhiên cảm thấy khó chịu khi trông thấy thái độ của hai người đó dành cho cậu.  
Sự đau đớn cũng khiến Tsuna tỉnh rượu hơn phần nào. Cậu quay về phía người đang nắm tay mình và trong khoảnh khắc đó, Tsuna cảm thấy hết hồn và hơi rượu cũng gần như bay biến mất.  
“Hi…Hibari-san! Sao anh lại ở đây?” Tsuna hoang mang hỏi, đồng thời trông thấy bàn tay mình đang nắm lấy tay của người nào đó thì giật mình vội buông ra. “X…xin lỗi, không hiểu sao tôi lại nắm tay anh như vậy, hi vọng anh sẽ không để bụng.”  
Bàn tay bị buông ra trở nên trống trải khiến Hibari cảm thấy hơi hẫng.  
Bàn tay của cậu nhỏ hơn của hắn, hơi mềm nhưng không giống con gái và đặc biệt là nó cực ấm áp.  
Trong khi đó thì Tsuna ngồi ở bên đang xoắn xuýt về vấn đề tại sao cậu lại tự dưng đi lôi kéo Hibari về bàn của mình.  
“Nè nè hai cậu, tại sao tự dưng Hibari lại có ở đây thế nhỉ?” Tsuna hướng về phía hai người bạn của mình và hỏi nhỏ.  
“Haha… là cậu tự kéo anh ta về đây đó.” Yamamoto cười trả lời.  
“Hừ… chắc chắn là tên khốn đó đã đi theo ngài đó Decimo.” Gokudera khẽ hằm hè.  
“Ồ. Tôi nhớ ra là có người còn định mời tôi một ly.” Bỗng một tiếng nói xen vào trong khi ba người đang khẽ thì thầm.  
Tưởng chừng như cả thế giới bỗng nhiên trở nên im lặng lạ thường.   
Yamamoto cười bối rối. Gokudera nhăn nhó và Tsuna thì muốn ngất luôn.  
Cậu thích uống rượu nhưng luôn không biết tự lượng sức mình. Và khi say rượu cậu như thành một người khác vậy, trở nên bạo dạn và mạnh mẽ hơn, một người trái ngược với cậu lúc bình thường.  
Tsuna của bình thường sẽ sợ hãi Hibari, nhưng Tsuna của khi say thì không.  
Cậu thế mà trong lúc say rượu lại dám lôi kéo Hibari lại còn mời mọc hắn uống rượu, mà không biết cậu có lỡ làm gì mạo phạm hắn không nữa.  
Chưa kể sáng nay đã xảy ra biết bao chuyện rồi nhưng may mắn hắn lại đồng ý phỏng vấn. Giờ đến tối lại tự dưng xảy ra chuyện này không biết liệu hắn có thay đổi quyết định không nữa.  
Tsuna hối hận quá, nhưng trên đời này lại không có cái gọi là thuốc hối hận. Nếu có, cậu sẽ nốc cả lọ luôn huhu…  
Nhận thấy sự bối rối trên gương mặt của Tsuna, bỗng nhiên Hibari lại thấy buồn cười.  
Hắn không ngờ cậu của khi tỉnh và khi say như hai con người, mới phút trước còn hi hi ha ha, quay mặt một cái lại trở về sự bối rối e sợ của thường ngày.  
Hibari hắn không thật sự định sẽ uống rượu, đơn giản vì hắn không biết uống. Chỉ là khi thấy ba người họ thì thầm to nhỏ trước mặt hắn, hắn bất chợt thấy khó chịu và muốn nhắc nhở cậu về sự có mặt của hắn.  
Bình thường hắn không quan tâm nhiều vấn đề như vậy, nhưng hắn không thích cảm giác cậu làm lơ hắn.  
Hibari quyết định không ở nơi này lâu thêm nữa, hắn sẽ lại bỏ qua cho cậu một lần nữa, sẽ không làm khó cậu nữa.  
Khi hắn định nói lời tạm biệt để rời đi, thì bỗng nghe tiếng cậu đầy quyết tâm.  
“Nếu tôi đã nói sẽ mời anh uống thì chắc chắn sẽ mời, coi như là xin lỗi anh.”  
Tsuna vừa nói vừa lấy một chiếc ly sạch trên bàn và rót đầy ly đưa đến trước mặt Hibari.  
“Mời anh. Hi vọng anh sẽ không để bụng chuyện hôm nay.”  
“Uống rượu thì thôi đi. Còn cậu cũng không làm gì khiến tôi phải để bụng.”  
Nghe thấy lời từ chối của đối phương, Tsuna chỉ đành rụt rè đặt ly rượu xuống. Còn Gokudera bên kia thì tức điên lên, Decimo của cậu mời rượu hắn mà hắn lại dám có cái thái độ đó, cậu ta muốn đấm cho tên kia một cú.  
Yamamoto trông thấy biểu cảm của Gokudera thì biết ngay cậu ta đang nghĩ gì, và rất nhanh chóng, cậu vội vã giữ người bạn của mình lại.  
Hibari khi trông thấy biểu cảm hơi buồn của cậu thì liên tưởng ngay đến một con cún con bị chủ bỏ rơi. Và lúc này, thuộc tính ẩn ‘yêu thương động vật nhỏ’ của hắn trỗi dậy: hắn đã cầm ly rượu mà cậu rót cho hắn lên mà nhấp một ngụm.  
Nhưng hắn đã quá coi thường tửu lượng kém cỏi của mình.  
Hắn gục.


	8. Chapter 8

Tsuna còn chưa kịp vui mừng vì cuối cùng Hibari cũng chịu uống ly rượu đó, nghĩa là hắn sẽ không để tâm chuyện này nữa, thì bất ngờ cả người Hibari đổ ập xuống người cậu.  
Tsuna vô cùng hoảng hốt, trong đầu chưa kịp định hình chuyện gì đang xảy ra thì Gokudera đã vội vàng xông tới túm Hibari đang nằm ở đùi cậu dậy.  
“TÊN KH… Hở…?”  
Nhận thấy giọng nói khác thường của Gokudera, Tsuna quên cả việc ngăn cản cậu ta và vội hỏi “Chuyện gì vậy, Gokudera-kun?”  
“Hình như hắn ngủ rồi thì phải…” Gokudera lúc này cực kỳ bối rối.  
“Ehhhhhh?”  
Yamamoto cũng tiến đến lay Hibari “Hey Hibari, Hibari…” rồi sau đó quay về phía Tsuna “Đúng là anh ta ngủ rồi.”  
“S…sao lại… muốn ngủ cũng nên về nhà rồi ngủ chứ…” Tsuna bối rối rồi chợt nhớ ra điều gì. “A để mình gọi cho trợ lý của anh ta đến đón.”  
Thuê bao quý khách vừa gọi hiện không liên lạc được…  
…  
Tại sao luôn luôn là những lúc cần thì chẳng bao giờ liên lạc được vậy…  
Tsuna lại cố gọi thêm một lần nữa nhưng kết quả vẫn y hệt.  
“Aishhhh… Không gọi được… Phải làm sao với anh ta bây giờ…” Cậu vò đầu bứt tai và càng tự trách bản thân khi không tự dưng rước một đống rắc rối vào người, có lẽ cậu sẽ phải từ bỏ sở thích uống rượu thôi, hoặc nếu có uống cậu sẽ uống ở nhà, một mình.  
“Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, hai cậu có thể giúp mình đưa anh ta về nhà của mình được không. Một mình mình chắc không mang anh ta về nổi.” Tsuna cuối cùng cũng đành quyết định mang hắn về nhà cậu.  
“Decimo ngài mang hắn ta về nhà của của ngài làm gì, vứt quách hắn ở đây cho rồi.” Gokudera rất phản đối.  
“Hoặc cậu mang anh ta đến khách sạn nào đó rồi anh ta tỉnh dậy sẽ tự lo.” Yamamoto cũng không đồng ý với việc đưa một người lạ về nhà của Tsuna.  
“Để anh ta ở lại đây thì chắc chắn là tớ sẽ không làm được, còn mang anh ta đến khách sạn có vẻ cũng không ổn lắm đâu. Với tớ cũng là đàn ông mà, có gì đâu mà lo lắng chứ.” Tsuna cảm thấy là do mình nên Hibari mới như vậy, là một người đàn ông thời đại mới đầy trách nhiệm, cậu không thể bỏ mặc hắn như vậy được.  
Hai người bạn của cậu chẳng bao giờ có thể từ chối Tsuna điều gì, nên cuối cùng họ đều giúp cậu đưa Hibari về nhà cậu.  
“Hay là đêm nay tôi cũng sẽ ở đây với Decimo.” Gokudera vẫn không hết lo lắng.  
“Không cần phải làm quá lên vậy đâu Gokudera à, tớ hoàn toàn không sao đâu mà.” Tsuna rất vui vì được quan tâm như vậy nhưng cậu cũng đâu phải trẻ con.  
“Thôi nếu cậu đã nói vậy thì bọn mình về đây, nhưng có gì thì liên lạc với bọn mình luôn nhé.” Yamamoto cũng đành thoả hiệp.  
“Được rồi, có gì mình sẽ gọi điện mà.”  
Sau khi tiễn hai người bạn của mình về, Tsuna mới chợt nhớ ra nhà cậu chỉ có đúng một phòng ngủ, như vậy có nghĩa là sẽ có một người phải ngủ ngoài phòng khách...  
Cậu định sẽ nhường giường mình cho Hibari nhưng rồi sau đó cậu nhận ra cậu hoàn toàn không thể vác đối phương vào phòng của mình được vì hình thể chênh lệch quá lớn giữa hai người như vậy.  
“Thôi thì đành để anh chịu khổ đêm nay vậy, có trách thì trách anh to cao hơn tôi nhiều quá...” Tsuna tự nói thầm.  
Sau khi tốt bụng đắp thêm cho Hibari một cái chăn, Tsuna yên tâm đánh răng rửa mặt rồi đi ngủ.  
*  
*  
*  
Hibari là bị đói mà tỉnh.  
Suốt từ buổi chiều hôm trước hắn không ăn chút gì mà lại uống ít rượu nên Hibari hiện tại vừa đói bụng lại vừa đau đầu.  
Khi mở mắt ra, đập vào mắt hắn là một căn phòng xa lạ, điều đó khiến hắn nổi lên đề phòng và nhanh chóng kiểm tra tình trạng hiện tại của bản thân cùng quan sát căn phòng.  
Bộ quần áo vẫn là bộ hắn mặc nguyên tối qua và thậm chí còn nguyên cả cà-vạt, trên người hắn đắp một chiếc chăn màu cam với một loạt hoạ tiết gà con.  
“...”  
Căn phòng này là một căn phòng nhỏ, nhìn cách bài trí thì có vẻ là phòng khách và hắn thì đang nằm trên chiếc ghế salon ngắn, hẳn đó là lý do khiến người hắn có chút ê ẩm.  
Có vẻ chủ nhân ở đây thích màu cam nên cả căn phòng màu cam là chủ đạo nhưng là màu dịu chứ không quá nóng nên căn phòng mang đến cảm giác ấm áp, nhưng hơi bừa bộn. Không bẩn, nhưng bừa.  
Một mùi thơm của thức ăn thổi đến đã gây chú ý với Hibari, người hiện tại đang đói.  
Hắn đứng dậy khỏi ghế salon và hướng về phía phòng bếp.  
Đập vào mắt Hibari là một bóng người nhỏ nhắn đang lúi húi nấu ăn.  
Nhận thấy có người tiến vào phòng bếp, Tsuna giật mình quay người lại và thấy Hibari đang đứng đó chăm chú nhìn mình.  
“Anh... Anh đã dậy rồi... Tôi đã liên lạc được cho trợ lý Kusakabe-san của anh. Anh ấy sẽ đến đón anh trong nửa tiếng nữa. Nếu anh không chê thì ăn sáng trước rồi đi nhé. À tôi đã mua bàn chải và khăn mặt mới để ở phòng tắm rồi đó.” Tsuna vừa nói vừa cảm thấy vô cùng hồi hộp.  
Hibari chẳng nói gì chỉ khẽ gật đầu rồi tiến về phía phòng tắm.  
Cậu thở phào rồi vội bày đồ ăn lên bàn.  
Tsuna thật sự không giỏi nấu ăn và cậu cũng không hay nấu. Cậu chỉ có thể làm vài món đơn giản, mặc dù không ngon lắm nhưng vẫn ăn được. Dù vậy cậu vẫn có món tủ là trứng cuộn, và Tsuna khá tự tin với món này.  
Sau khi Hibari từ phòng tắm đi ra, hắn trông thấy đồ ăn đã được dọn ra sẵn sàng và Tsuna thì vẫn mặc tạp dề đứng đó chờ hắn rồi mới ngồi xuống.  
Trong đầu Hibari bỗng nhiên hiện lên hình ảnh người vợ nhỏ...  
Đồ ăn không có gì nhiều, một đĩa trứng chiên, một bát cơm trắng và một bát súp miso.  
Khi họ chuẩn bị dùng bữa thì chuông cửa nhà Tsuna vang lên.  
“Xin lỗi ai đó ạ?” Tsuna vội chạy ra và cửa chưa kịp mở cậu đã nghe thấy những giọng nói quen thuộc.  
“Tên khốn ai cho ngươi đến đây.”  
“Thôi nào, tớ cũng lo lắng cho Tsuna mà.”  
“Gokudera và Yamamoto! Chào buổi sáng!” Tsuna ngắt lời họ và cậu hoàn toàn biết chắc lý do họ đến nhà cậu vào sáng sớm thế này.  
“Chào buổi sáng, Decimo! Tôi thấy lo lắng nên đã đến đây ngay. Tên khốn đó thế nào rồi?” Gokudera vừa nói vừa ngó nghiêng vào trong nhà.  
“Yo, Tsuna.” Yamamoto chỉ cười chào nhưng cũng có ý dò hỏi.  
“Nhỏ tiếng thôi Gokudera, anh ta đã dậy và bọn mình chuẩn bị dùng bữa sáng. Hai cậu nếu chưa ăn sáng thì vào dùng bữa cùng đi.”  
“Cám ơn, Tsuna.”  
“Tôi cũng chưa ăn sáng, vậy xin làm phiền Decimo.”


	9. Chapter 9

Hibari luôn là một người đàn ông bản lĩnh. Hắn luôn chủ động trong mọi vấn đề và chẳng điều gì làm khó được hắn.  
Đúng vậy, ngay cả khi có ánh mắt nhìn chằm chằm như muốn bắn thủng vài lỗ trên người hắn cũng chẳng là gì hết.  
Đã rất lâu rồi hắn không dùng bữa theo phong cách gia đình như thế này, dù cho mùi vị món ăn không thật sự đặc sắc nhưng cũng tính là vừa miệng.  
Và bữa sáng sẽ hoàn hảo hơn nếu không có hai kẻ phá đám từ đâu chui ra phá đám sự yên tĩnh của hắn.  
“Lâu lắm rồi mới được ăn lại đồ cậu nấu đó, Tsuna.” Yamamoto cảm thán.  
“Hừ! Ngươi mà cũng xứng ăn đồ ăn của Decimo nấu. Cả tên khốn Hibari kia nữa.” Gokudera cực kì không hài lòng.  
Bỏ ngoài tai tất cả mọi chuyện, Hibari vẫn điềm nhiên ăn bữa sáng của mình.  
Hắn là một quý tộc, hắn không thích nói chuyện khi dùng bữa, và nói chuyện với kẻ mình không ưa thì lại càng không.  
Tsuna cứ mãi nơm nớp lo lắng sợ hãi Hibari sẽ nổi cáu vì bị làm phiền, nhưng giờ thấy hắn điềm nhiên như vậy đã khiến cậu yên tâm hơn và dùng bữa sáng của mình.  
Ngay khi họ vừa dùng xong bữa sáng thì nhà Tsuna lại vang lên tiếng chuông cửa.   
“Để tôi ra mở cửa cho ngài.” Gokudera nhanh chân chạy ra mở cửa.  
“Xin chào, đây là nhà cậu Sawada đúng không? Tôi đến đón Kyo-san.” Kusakabe hơi bất ngờ khi thấy người mở cửa không phải là Tsuna mà lại là một người khác, nhưng đáng ngạc nhiên là đó lại chính là một nghệ sĩ dương cầm nổi tiếng trong nước – Gokudera Hayato.  
“Cuối cùng cũng có kẻ đến đón tên khốn kia đi.” Gokudera cảm thán.  
Nghe thấy cuộc đối thoại khiến Tsuna vội chạy ra.  
“Xin chào Kusakabe-san. Xin lỗi đã làm phiền anh.”  
“Đây là trách nhiệm của tôi, xin lỗi vì đã đến trễ.”  
Kusakabe thật sự đã rất bối rối khi nhận được cuộc điện thoại của cậu vào sáng sớm hôm nay.  
Ngày hôm qua anh đã không để ý mà để điện thoại hết sạch pin, thậm chí khi sạc điện thoại anh không hiểu tại sao lại không khởi động lại máy. Điện thoại của anh trước giờ luôn mở máy 24/24 vì anh luôn đề phòng trường hợp có việc gấp, nhưng khi việc gấp xảy ra thì lại đúng vào lúc máy anh hết pin...  
“A vâng anh chờ chút tôi sẽ gọi Hibari-san ra.”  
Nhưng chẳng cần Tsuna gọi thì Hibari đã xuất hiện ở bên cạnh cậu rồi. Tsuna vội tránh người ra để nhường lối cho hắn.  
“Đi thôi, Testsu.” Hibari lên tiếng.  
“Một lần nữa xin lỗi anh vì những rắc rối mà tôi đã gây ra, tôi hi vọng anh sẽ không để bụng và vẫn tiếp tục cho tôi cơ hội được phỏng vấn anh.” Cậu thật sự rất lo sợ Hibari sẽ tức giận và tước đi cơ hội của cậu.  
“Cám ơn vì bữa sáng. Hẹn gặp cậu vào buổi phỏng vấn sắp tới.” Dù có vẻ ngoài lạnh lùng nhưng đừng quên rằng Hibari là một người có giáo dưỡng, biết phân biệt đúng sai.  
Tsuna đang trong trạng thái lo lắng, nghe được câu nói của Hibari mà cả người như muốn nở hoa, và cậu chẳng keo kiệt tặng cho Hibari nụ cười tươi tắn nhất của mình.  
Hibari vào khoảnh khắc ấy, mất não, vươn tay xoa đầu Tsuna…  
…  
…  
Sự im lặng bỗng chốc bao trùm toàn bộ không gian.  
Kusakabe há hốc mồm. Gokudera thì không biết còn sống hay đã thăng rồi. Yamamoto đang cười dở mặt trở nên méo xệch.  
Ngay sau khi làm một hành động mang tính sát thương cao huỷ diệt toàn nhân loại, Hibari lạnh lùng rời đi như chưa hề có chuyện gì xảy ra. Kusakabe thì vẫn mất hồn nhưng theo bản năng nên đã đi theo sau Hibari như thường.  
Sau một hồi chấn động, Gokudera cũng tỉnh lại.  
“Tên khốn dám xoa đầu Decimo, ta sẽ băm vằm ngươi thành trăm mảnh.”   
Cậu ta có ý muốn đuổi theo nhưng đã trông thấy Tsuna mặt đỏ bừng đứng bất động tại chỗ.  
“Decimo, ngài sao vậy? Mặt bỗng dưng đỏ quá vậy? Không phải là sốt chứ?” Gokudera lo lắng.  
Nhưng Tsuna lúc này đâu còn tâm trí nào mà để ý xung quanh nữa chứ.  
Vào khoảnh khắc khi Hibari xoa đầu cậu, hắn lúc đó đã cười, dù là cười rất nhẹ nhưng ánh mắt hắn khi ấy quá đỗi dịu dàng, khiến cậu như muốn đắm chìm vào đó.  
Khi ấy, có cảm giác như toàn bộ thế giới này, chỉ tồn tại hai người họ vậy.


	10. Chapter 10

Ngày hôm nay, khi đến công ty, Hibari nhạy cảm nhận thấy ánh mắt mọi người nhìn hắn rất vi diệu.  
Hắn luôn là kẻ thu hút ánh nhìn của người khác và hắn cũng đã hoàn toàn quen với điều đó. Nhưng ánh nhìn kiểu này thì đúng là lần đầu tiên hắn trải nghiệm.  
Nhưng quan tâm làm gì ánh mắt của người khác chứ. Một người như hắn mà cứ luôn phải để ý người khác nhìn mình như thế nào thì có lẽ hắn đã không thể đứng ở vị trí này.  
Hibari vẫn luôn bản lĩnh như vậy. Luôn bình tĩnh ngay cả khi trời nghiêng đất lệch.  
Có lẽ sự bình tĩnh ấy sẽ tiếp tục được duy trì nếu như hắn không vô tình nghe phải mấy lời bàn tán của vài nữ nhân viên khi hắn đi qua phòng trà nước.  
Này không phải là hắn nghe lén đâu nhé, là do bọn họ nói quá to nên dù không muốn nghe cũng khó.  
“Này này người hôm qua đến tìm Hibari-sama là người yêu ngài ấy à?”  
“Tôi cũng không biết nhưng nhìn có vẻ là như vậy.” Cô gái vừa nói vừa cười khúc khích. “Tôi còn trông thấy họ ôm nhau trong xe của Hibari-sama mà.”  
“Đúng vậy, các cô không thấy hôm nay Hibari-sama vẫn mặc nguyên si bộ quần áo ngày hôm qua sao. Có lẽ nào bọn họ… Các cô hiểu mà.” Cô gái nháy mắt.  
“Có lẽ nào…”  
“Ôi tôi nghe Hana ở quầy lễ tân nói đó là một cậu trai rất dễ thương đó.”  
“Nhưng chẳng phải Hibari-sama có vị hôn thê rồi sao?”  
…  
Kusakabe vừa tỉnh lại từ sự kinh hoàng sáng nay xong thì lại gần như tiếp tục rơi vào trạng thái đứng hình. Anh vội quay ra nhìn mặt của Hibari và thấy mặt hắn lạnh tanh như chưa hề nghe thấy gì.  
Ôi đúng là Kyo-san có khác, chẳng điều gì có thể khiến ngài biến sắc. Nhưng nếu để những tin đồn này lan truyền thì không tốt lắm, hơn nữa nếu đến tai đối tác thì sẽ rất không hay ho gì.  
“Các cô ở đây bàn tán linh tinh cái gì? Tôi không muốn nghe bất cứ một lời nói nhảm nào như thế này xuất hiện trong công ty nữa. Các cô hiểu rồi chứ!” Kusakabe ra mặt.  
Các cô gái khi thấy Kusakabe bất ngờ xuất hiện thì đểu hoảng hốt sợ hãi rồi vội chuồn đi và nếu họ biết rằng Hibari cũng nghe thấy tất cả thì chắc ngất xỉu hết là điều không thể nghi ngờ.  
“Kyo-san, ngài yên tâm, tôi sẽ không để những tin đồn đó ảnh hưởng đến ngài.” Sau khi đến văn phòng của Hibari, Kusakabe cam đoan.  
Kusakabe cứ nghĩ hẳn Hibari sẽ tức giận và ra lệnh dẹp yên tin đồn, nhưng có vẻ như hắn thật sự không quan tâm lắm.  
“Cậu không cần phải để ý những chuyện nhỏ như vậy, chỉ là vài câu tán gẫu không đáng để bận tâm. Cậu đi lo công việc của mình đi.”  
Nếu Hibari đã nói vậy, thì Kusakabe anh cũng không nên tiếp tục chủ đề đó làm gì. Đúng là anh nên lo vào công việc của mình thì hơn.  
“Vâng, tôi hiểu rồi thưa Kyo-san.” Kusakabe rời khỏi văn phòng và nhường không gian yên tĩnh lại cho Hibari.  
_____________________________  
Nếu nói Hibari hắn không có chút suy nghĩ gì khi nghe vài tin đồn đó thì cũng không đúng.  
Sự thật là hắn cũng có chút rung động.  
Sáng nay, khi nhìn thấy nụ cười của Tsuna, hắn bỗng cảm thấy cậu thật dễ thương, nụ cười của cậu khiến hắn như muốn đắm chìm trong đó. Và hắn cảm thấy muốn xoa đầu cậu. Và hắn làm thật.  
Hibari luôn làm những gì mà hắn muốn. Hắn muốn xoa đầu của cậu, hắn liền xoa.  
Hắn biết tóc cậu mềm nhưng cảm giác khi xoa đầu của cậu lại tuyệt ngoài mức tưởng tượng. Hắn thích cảm giác đó.  
Nhưng có vẻ là cậu không thích lắm khi hắn làm như vậy nhỉ, vì khi ấy, hắn trông thấy cậu mặt đỏ bừng. Hẳn là tức giận đi.  
Lần sau nếu có gặp lại, hắn vẫn sẽ xoa đầu cậu cái nữa.


	11. Chapter 11

Là một người bình thường, đôi khi Tsuna cũng có một vài suy nghĩ hơi hoang tưởng, ví dụ như hồi bé cậu đã từng đặt giả thiết liệu có khi nào cậu cũng giống như nhân vật chính trong bộ phim kia, là người thừa kế của một gia tộc Mafia nào đó hoặc là cô gái mà cậu thích hồi trung học cũng sẽ thích cậu.  
Nhưng dù có nghĩ thế nào, Tsuna cũng không nghĩ cậu sẽ gặp chuyện như vậy.  
*  
*  
*  
Đã trôi qua vài ngày kể từ cái lần Hibari ngủ lại nhà cậu. Và tính ra thì cũng sắp đến ngày cậu phải nộp bài cho trưởng nhóm.  
Đến hôm nay thì Tsuna hơi nghi ngờ về cái buổi hẹn phỏng vấn mà cậu đã được hứa hẹn trước đó. Cậu cứ nghĩ sắp thì chỉ là một hay hai ngày thôi nhưng đã tận bốn năm ngày rồi mà cậu chẳng nhận được một cuộc hẹn phỏng vấn nào.  
Tsuna cứ cố gắng thuyết phục mình chờ đợi, vì Hibari chắn chắn phải là một người giữ chữ tín, một lời nói đáng giá ngàn vàng. Hắn đã nói thì hắn sẽ làm.  
Nhưng dường như chờ đợi là mất hút.  
Tsuna tự nhủ với bản thân, nếu như mai mà không nhận được liên lạc, cậu sẽ chủ động liên lạc với họ.  
Ngay khi cậu vừa nghĩ như vậy xong, điện thoại reo.  
“Oa, thiêng như vậy ư?” Tsuna bật thốt.  
Nhưng khi nhìn vào số hiển thị trên điện thoại, lại là một số máy lạ hoắc.   
“Xin chào, Tsunayoshi xin nghe.”  
“Xin chào, cậu Tsunayoshi. Tôi biết là hơi đường đột khi gọi điện cho cậu như thế này, nhưng liệu chúng ta có thể gặp nhau được không? Tôi có chuyện muốn nói với cậu.” Đầu dây bên kia là tiếng nói của đàn ông, trầm thấp và nhã nhặn. Không hiểu sao Tsuna thấy hơi dè chừng với giọng điệu của người đó dù rằng anh ta nói chuyện cực kỳ lịch sự. “Ồ, và tôi mong cậu sẽ không từ chối, vì chuyện tôi muốn nói là về Hibari Kyoya.”  
‘Về Hibari Kyoya ư?’ Vốn dĩ Tsuna định từ chối vì người bình thường chẳng ai đi gặp một người lạ chỉ liên lạc qua điện thoại cả. Nhưng khi nghe về cái tên ấy, cậu thật sự rất tò mò và như bị ma đưa lối quỷ dẫn đường, Tsuna đồng ý gặp mặt người kia ngay cả khi trực giác của cậu báo động liên tục.  
“Hãy cho tôi thời gian và địa điểm cuộc hẹn.”  
“Rất vui khi biết được rằng cậu sẽ đồng ý.” Người kia hơi cười và thông báo địa điểm cùng thời gian cho cậu. Đó là một quán café khá nổi tiếng và thời gian là sau khi cậu tan làm. “Vậy hẹn gặp, cậu Tsunayoshi.”  
Chẳng chờ cậu nói thêm câu nào, người đó liền cúp máy.  
‘Không sao đâu, Tsuna. Cả thời gian và địa điểm đều thuận tiện cho mày mà, sẽ không có chuyện gì xảy ra với mày đâu, ai mà thèm có ý đồ gì với một đứa như mày chứ.’ Đó là những gì mà Tsuna tự trấn an bản thân mình.  
*  
*  
*  
Từ lúc nhận được cuộc điện thoại đó, Tsuna cứ bồn chồn không yên. Cậu vừa mong nhanh đến thời gian hẹn, lại vẫn cứ phân vân không biết nên đi hay không.  
Cứ như vậy, cả ngày làm việc, Tsuna như người mất hồn. Mất hồn đến tận lúc tan làm.  
Đây là lúc quyết định cậu sẽ đến chỗ hẹn hay không. Và cuối cùng, Tsuna vẫn quyết định sẽ đi.  
*  
*  
*  
Hít sâu một hơi, Tsuna bước vào tiệm café đã được hẹn trước đó.  
“Xin chào quý khách, ngài đến một mình hay bao nhiêu người ạ?” Cô gái nhân viên lịch sự hỏi.  
“Tôi có hẹn trước rồi, phòng số 3.” Tsuna vội trả lời.  
“Vâng, ngài Tsunayoshi đúng không ạ. Mời ngài theo tôi.”  
Mặc dù là tiệm café nhưng ở đây cũng có các phòng nhỏ riêng dành cho những người thích sự riêng tư.  
“Đã đến rồi. Mời ngài.”  
“V-vâng, cám ơn cô.”  
Hít sâu một hơi, Tsuna bước vào phòng và thấy đã có người ngồi ở đó.  
“X-xin chào, tôi là Tsunayoshi, anh có phải người đã gọi điện thoại cho tôi?”  
Người đàn ông từ từ ngẩng đầu lên và nở một nụ cười lịch sự nhưng Tsuna vẫn cảm thấy hơi ớn.  
“Ồ, xin chào cậu Tsunayoshi, thật xin lỗi vị đã hẹn cậu một cách đường đột như thế này. Tôi xin tự giới thiệu, tôi là Rokudo Mukuro, hân hạnh được gặp.”


	12. Chapter 12

“A-Anh nói sao? Hibari đã có vị hôn thê?” Tsuna không hiểu sao khi nghe thấy điều đó, cậu thấy không được thoải mái “Nhưng việc anh ta đã có vị hôn thê thì liên quan gì đến tôi?”  
Khẽ nhấp môi một ngụm café, người đàn ông tên Mukuro lúc này mới từ tốn đáp lời.  
“Xem nào, có phải cậu quyến rũ tên Hibari nông cạn kia bằng vẻ ngoài ngây thơ thế này đúng không?”  
Gã cười nhưng lời nói ra thì hết sức khó nghe.  
“Quyến rũ? Anh nói cái quái gì từ nãy đến giờ tôi không hiểu.” Người này có bệnh à, nói năng linh tinh cái quái gì không biết.  
“Nếu cậu đã thích giả vờ như vậy, thì tôi sẽ nói thẳng ra. Hôn thê của Hibari Kyoya chính là em gái yêu quí của tôi, và cuộc hôn nhân này chính là để liên kết hai tập đoàn của chúng tôi lại. Mọi chuyện đều sẽ đúng như kế hoạch nếu như không phải bất ngờ tên Hibari kia muốn huỷ hôn.” Lúc này gã đã không tiếp tục cười nữa, mà nhìn chằm chằm cậu. “Và tôi nghĩ nguyên nhân hẳn là liên quan đến cậu Tsunayoshi đây.”  
Mukuro lấy ra một phong bì rồi đẩy đến trước mặt Tsuna.  
“Đây là chi phiếu ba triệu Yên. Hãy chia tay Hibari, bỏ đi thật xa và như vậy sẽ khiến mọi chuyện trở về quỹ đạo ban đầu. Suy cho cùng chẳng phải cậu bám lấy tên kia vì tiền sao.”  
Thịch  
Thịch  
Thịch  
Tim của Tsuna đập mạnh. Không biết là vì khi nghe tin Hibari huỷ hôn, hay vì cái nhìn của Mukuro. Hoặc có lẽ vì những lời lẽ hoang đường của gã.  
Mukuro có một đôi mắt khá đặc biệt, một bên có màu xanh và bên còn lại có màu đỏ. Đôi mắt dường như có thể nhìn thấu tâm hồn người khác và khá đáng sợ nếu như bị nhìn chằm chằm như vậy.  
Tsuna muốn đi khỏi đây ngay lúc này.  
“T-Tôi không hiểu anh đang nói cái gì hết. Xin phép tôi đi trước.” Cậu nói xong rồi vội vã chạy đi khỏi đó, cứ như thể đằng sau có thứ gì đáng sợ vậy. Thậm chí khi đi khỏi đó rồi mà Tsuna vẫn còn cảm nhận được như thể ánh mắt đó vẫn đang đuổi theo mình.  
________________________  
“Mukuro-sama.” Một người đàn ông đeo kính bước vào sau khi Tsuna rời khỏi đó.  
“Có vẻ như dùng lời nói đối với cậu là vô nghĩa. Tôi đã vốn định nhẹ nhàng với cậu, Tsunayoshi. Nhưng đây là cậu tự chuốc lấy.” Mukuro sau đó nói với người đàn ông kia “Chikusa, hãy giúp cậu ta hiểu ra vấn đề đi.”  
“Vâng, thưa Mukuro-sama.”  
“Bởi vậy ta chưa bao giờ thích lũ phóng viên đó, một lũ người tham lam và chẳng chịu biết điểm dừng.”  
________________________  
‘Rốt cuộc thì anh ta muốn gì ở mình, Hibari có hôn thê hay huỷ hôn cũng không liên quan gì đến mình hết. Mình và Hibari không liên quan gì đến nhau trừ việc mình phỏng vấn anh ta.’ Tsuna vừa đi vừa suy nghĩ miên man, lòng rối bời.  
Bất chợt, một cơn đau nhói đánh úp vào gáy của cậu. Và cậu ngất lịm ngay sau đó.  
*  
*  
*  
Tiếng người nói chuyện rì rầm cùng mùi ẩm mốc trong không khí là những gì mà Tsuna cảm nhận được sau khi tỉnh dậy.  
Vùng gáy của cậu vẫn đau dữ dội, khi Tsuna muốn giơ tay để kiểm tra thì cậu nhận ra, cậu đang bị trói!  
‘Đây là đâu? Mình bị làm sao thế này.’ Cậu vùng vẫy như thể nếu làm vậy sẽ cởi được dây trói vậy.  
Hành động đó của cậu đã thu hút sự chú ý của những người trong phòng.  
“Có vẻ như con thỏ con đã tỉnh lại rồi. Trông nó vùng vẫy kìa.” Một kẻ trong đó nói khiến những kẻ còn lại cười phá lên thích thú.  
“Đây là đâu? Các người là ai? Tại sao lại bắt tôi?” Tsuna lớn tiếng hỏi, nhưng chỉ có cậu mới biết cậu đang sợ hãi như thế nào.  
“Để ta sẽ trả lời câu hỏi đó cho cậu, Sawada Tsunayoshi.” Một giọng nói mà Tsuna đã từng nghe vang lên.  
“MUKURO!” Tsuna bật thốt trong sự ngạc nhiên xen lẫn sợ hãi.  
“Chúng ta lại gặp nhau rồi, Tsunayoshi. Mặc dù tôi cũng không hề muốn như vậy.”


	13. Chapter 13

Mukuro là một kẻ bất hạnh.  
Gã không có gia đình, gã không biết cha mẹ mình là ai. Gã chỉ biết gã là đứa trẻ bị bỏ rơi trước cửa côi nhi viện.  
Gã có đôi mắt không giống ai và chính điều đó đã khiến gã bị lũ trẻ ở đây tẩy chay và chẳng ai thèm chơi với gã. Thậm chí cả các Mẹ ở đó cũng chẳng ai ưa gã. Đồ ăn của gã luôn là tệ nhất và làm việc thì là những việc nặng nhọc và bẩn thỉu nhất.  
Thế nhưng Mukuro nào phải kẻ sẽ cam chịu.  
Mặc dù là côi nhi viện có cơ sở vật chất vô cùng tệ nhưng nó vẫn có thư viện, dù toàn các loại sách tạp nham. Và tại đó, trong đống sách tạp nham ấy, Mukuro đã tìm thấy quyển sách có nội dung khá thú vị, giúp hắn học được cách thao túng tâm trí của người khác.  
Gã đúng là thiên tài trong lĩnh vực này, vì đối với nhiều người, lý thuyết trong quyển sách ấy toàn bộ là nhảm nhí, vậy mà hắn lại học được, thậm chí còn vận dụng cực kỳ thành thạo.  
Từ đó, trong côi nhi viện ấy, gã nhanh chóng khiến tất cả phải quỳ mọp dưới chân, từ trẻ nhỏ cho đến các Mẹ. Tất cả mọi người đối với gã đều là kính trọng và phục tùng.  
Nhưng đối với gã, vậy là không đủ.  
Gã có tài, và có cả dã tâm.  
Gã muốn mình sẽ là kẻ đứng đầu, sẽ không để cho bất kỳ kẻ nào coi thường được gã.  
Cái gã cần là một cơ hội.  
Rất nhanh, cơ hội cuối cùng cũng đã đến.  
*  
Như mọi côi nhi viện khác, côi nhi viện của hắn cũng luôn tìm kiếm các mạnh thường quân giúp đỡ, dù rằng số tiền giúp đỡ đó đều không dành cho lũ trẻ. Và sự thật là có rất ít người chú ý đến côi nhi viện đó.  
Nhưng lần này đã có một nhà tài phiệt chú ý đến nó.  
Nhiều người nổi tiếng hay tập đoàn làm từ thiện thật tâm thì chẳng có mấy người, đa phần là để tạo danh tiếng, nhà tài phiệt này cũng vậy, tất cả vì danh tiếng.  
Để tạo danh tiếng thật đẹp cho bản thân, ông ta dắt theo vợ và con gái đến côi nhi viện nơi Mukuro ở.  
Không biết do vô tình hay cố ý mà đứa con gái của gia đình đó bị rớt xuống cái hồ nhỏ ở côi nhi viện, và tình cờ người cứu được đứa bé đó lại chính là Mukuro.  
Dù xuất phát từ điều gì đi chăng nữa thì cuối cùng Mukuro cũng đã nắm chắc trong tay một tấm vé ra khỏi côi nhi viện thối nát này.  
Vì đã cứu được con gái của mình, nên nhà tài phiệt kia đã nhận nuôi Mukuro. Nhưng cũng không phải tốt đẹp gì, ông ta chỉ làm vậy để tạo thêm hình ảnh đẹp.  
Đối với ông ta mà nói, chẳng gì quan trọng bằng tiền tài và danh vọng, thậm chí đó có là vợ con của mình đi chăng nữa.  
Tất nhiên là Mukuro nhận ra điều đó, nhưng gã chẳng để tâm, tất cả suy cho cùng cũng chỉ là bàn đạp của gã.  
Nhà tài phiệt này dù sao cũng là con cáo già trên thương trường nên đúng là khó để đối phó hơn hẳn. Mukuro cũng phải mất khá nhiều công sức để có thể len lỏi vào sâu nội bộ tập đoàn để thao túng tất cả.  
Chỉ có điều, là con người ắt sẽ có cảm giác. Mukuro có thể cảm nhận rõ ràng sự quan tâm mà cô em gái hờ dành cho gã.  
Có lẽ do cô bé chẳng có ai quan tâm, bố mẹ cô bé luôn luôn lao đầu vào công việc và tất cả những gì họ cho cô bé chỉ là vật chất. Chính vì thế, khi thấy có người anh trai tốt với mình, cô bé đã rất ỷ lại vào người anh trai này.  
Vốn dĩ lúc đầu, Mukuro tốt với cô bé chỉ là nằm trong kế hoạch của gã, nhưng dần dà, gã là thật lòng đối tốt với cô. Gã xem cô chính là em gái ruột của mình mà đối đãi.  
Gã muốn gả em gái mình cho Hibari Kyoya của tập đoàn Hibari, không phải chỉ vì để thực hiện kế hoạch thao túng hai tập đoàn lớn mạnh nhất để đừng trên tất cả, mà còn vì dù không muốn thừa nhận nhưng sự thật thì gã tin tưởng vào nhân phẩm của Hibari Kyoya, gã tin chắc em gái mình gả cho hắn sẽ không phải chịu khổ sở gì, cô sẽ có một cuộc sống vô lo vô nghĩ.  
Nhưng đúng là ngàn tính vạn tính lại chẳng ngờ có biến số lớn đến vậy xảy ra, đạp đổ mọi kế hoạch, mọi dự định của gã.  
________________________________

“Đó chính là cậu, Sawada Tsunayoshi.” Mukuro lúc nào cũng vậy, trên môi thường trực một nụ cười tưởng như nhã nhặn nhưng đầy sự châm biến, và ánh mắt gã nhìn cậu lúc này như một con rắn độc nhìn chằm chằm con mồi của mình.  
Tsuna rùng mình trước cái nhìn đó. Nhưng rồi cậu lấy lại bình tĩnh và lên tiếng.  
“Ưm… Tôi hỏi anh một câu được không Rokudo Mukuro?”  
“Ồ, cứ tự nhiên.”  
“Anh có bệnh à?”  
“…”  
“Ngay từ lần đầu tiên gặp anh, tôi đã cảm thấy anh là đồ thần kinh! Tôi đã nói rồi, tất cả những gì anh nói đều không liên quan đến tôi. Mau thả tôi ra đồ thần kinh hoang tưởng!!!!!” Tsuna, người nổi tiếng là luôn hiền lành dễ chịu gần như không biết nổi cáu, vậy mà lại có thể xổ ra một tràng dài như vậy, chứng tỏ hẳn là cậu rất bực mình đây.  
Toàn bộ những người có mặt ở đó gần như câm nín sau câu nói của Tsuna.  
Mukuro, vẫn nở nụ cười trên môi, nhưng nhìn kỹ thì sẽ thấy có gân xanh nổi trên trán của gã.  
“Liên quan hay không, chẳng phải chúng ta thử một lần sẽ biết sao?”


	14. Chapter 14

Số phận đôi khi cứ như một trò đùa.  
Tsuna nghĩ, đúng ra ngay từ đầu cậu không nên nhận nhiệm vụ này. Cùng lắm là bị đuổi việc. Như vậy còn đỡ hơn tự dưng dính vào cái đồ tâm thần kia, bị trói ở đây rồi còn bị lôi ra làm mồi nhử.  
Vấn đề là, nếu lấy cậu ra làm mồi nhử người khác thì có khi còn hợp lý, nhưng đây lại lấy cậu làm mồi nhử Hibari? Hibari Kyoya? Haha…  
Anh ta và cậu thậm chí chỉ mới gặp nhau hai lần. Là HAI LẦN đó !!! Họ chẳng là gì của nhau hết, thế mà giờ cậu vô duyên vô cớ bị lôi vào. Đấy là còn không nói đến việc lần nào gặp anh ta cậu cũng đều gây rắc rối hết, anh ta không ghi thù là cậu đã biết ơn lắm rồi.  
Tsuna là người rất hiền, ngay cả khi bị bắt nạt cậu cũng chưa từng có suy nghĩ trả thù. Nhưng như vậy không có nghĩa là cậu không biết tức giận.  
Chưa kể, Tsuna của hiện tại không còn là Tsuna yếu đuối của ngày trước nữa.  
Khi trông thấy những người bạn của mình vì bảo vệ cậu khỏi lũ bắt nạt mà bị thương, Tsuna đã quyết tâm phải trở nên mạnh mẽ, tuyệt đối không thể làm gánh nặng cho những người thân của cậu được.  
Tsuna có thể yếu đuối, tính cách có phần bạc nhược nhưng một khi liên quan đến người thân, bạn bè của mình thì cậu lại có quyết tâm mạnh mẽ không hề thua kém ai.  
Sau một thời gian dài khổ luyện, cậu đã là một con người mạnh mẽ có thể tự bảo vệ mình cùng những người thân, bạn bè của cậu.  
Dù có sức mạnh nhưng Tsuna chẳng bao giờ thể hiện ra.  
Cậu cho rằng, sức mạnh là để bảo vệ mọi người chứ không phải là thứ để phô trương, khoe mẽ hay để bắt nạt kẻ yếu.  
___________________________________

“Thả tôi ra Mukuro! Hibari-san chắc chắn sẽ không đến đâu, anh đừng phí công vô ích nữa.” Tsuna tức giận.  
“Ồ. Vậy ai kia.” Mukuro hướng sự chú ý của Tsuna đến màn hình theo dõi.  
Căn phòng mà cậu bị nhốt vốn là rạp chiếu phim cũ, và hiện tại thì màn hình chiếu phim đã chiếu hình ảnh được truyền lại từ các camera xung quanh khu vực.  
Trên màn hình vậy mà lại chính là hình ảnh của Hibari đang hạ gục từng tên tay sai của Mukuro và tiến gần về phía căn phòng này.  
Dù chỉ qua camera thôi nhưng cũng đủ thấy Hibari tức giận như thế nào.  
Tsuna không hiểu, vì cớ gì Hibari phải đến đây. Thật lòng mà nói, cậu đã mong hắn sẽ không đến, vì dù sao, tự bản thân cậu cũng có thể tự giải quyết chuyện này.  
Nhưng không thể không nói, khi thấy hắn xuất hiện ở đây, tim của cậu không thể tự chủ mà đập mạnh. Hibari Kyoya vậy mà lại đến cứu cậu.  
Mặc dù chỉ có một mình, nhưng hắn lại dễ dàng hạ gục những kẻ tay sai của Mukuro.  
Gia thế tốt, ngoại hình tốt, học vấn tốt, giờ lại còn cả giá trị vũ lực cao. Cứ như Hibari Kyoya tồn tại là để tô điểm sự thảm hại của kẻ khác vậy.  
Trong những lúc như thế này mà Tsuna lại cứ suy nghĩ lung tung linh tinh, cậu cũng đến bó tay với chính bản thân mình.  
“Tên đó trông ẻo lả vậy mà cũng đánh đấm ra gì nhỉ.” Mukuro mỉa mai.  
Ẻo lả? Hibari-san ẺO LẢ? Tên Mukuro đã dở hơi còn mắt mù. Tsuna tức điên.  
Mới tiếp xúc vài lần thôi vậy mà Tsuna đã như trở thành fan của Hibari rồi. Cộng thêm lần này nữa, đúng là cậu đã hoàn toàn bị hắn thu phục rồi.  
“Anh mới là đồ ẻo lả! Hibari-san tuyệt đối mạnh mẽ nam tính!” Tsuna hét ầm lên.  
“Gì thế này…” Mukuro sửng sốt.  
Khi gã chưa kịp nói thêm gì thì cánh cửa bật mở. Cả căn phòng bất chợt bao trùm bởi sự im lặng.  
“…”  
Hibari đứng im lặng ở phía cửa. Mukuro thì vẫn có phần chưa lấy lại tinh thần sau khi nghe Tsuna nói. Còn Tsuna thì ngượng muốn chết rồi. Cậu không biết liệu Hibari có nghe thấy những gì cậu nói không nữa. Chắc không nghe thấy gì đâu, nhỉ? Huhu…  
Nhưng rất tiếc, Hibari nghe thấy rõ ràng mồn một từng chữ mà Tsuna nói. Căn phòng khá rộng nên giọng của cậu thật sự rất vang đấy.  
“Rokudo Mukuro, thả Tsunayoshi ra.” Hibari là người đầu tiên phá vỡ sự im lặng đáng xấu hổ này.  
“Thả cậu ta ra? Nếu không thì sao?” Mukuro nhếch môi, khiêu khích.  
“Vậy thì ta sẽ cắn ngươi đến chết.” Không khí xung quanh Hibari như chợt được bao phủ bởi sự chết chóc.  
__________________________________________________________________

Hibari đã có hôn ước từ hồi hắn còn học cấp hai.  
Hắn biết đó là hôn ước chính trị, nó có lợi ích cho cả hai bên, vậy nên hắn cũng chẳng có ý kiến gì. Kết hôn với ai mà chẳng như nhau.  
Đối tượng kết hôn của hắn là một cô gái có phần nhút nhát và hay luôn đi theo “anh trai” của mình.   
Tên anh trai đó ban đầu chỉ được nhận nuôi như để trở thành vệ sĩ riêng của cô con gái kia, nhưng rồi sau một thời gian lại trở thành con nuôi.  
Và Hibari còn biết được ý tưởng kết hôn kia cũng là từ gã này mà ra, Rokudo Mukuro.  
Nếu mọi chuyện theo đúng quỹ đạo, thì hẳn một thời gian ngắn nữa là đến lễ đính hôn của Hibari rồi sau đó là kết hôn. Nhưng không. Hibari đã phát hiện ra một vài tay chân của Rokudo Mukuro đã len lỏi trong công ty của mình.  
Đúng là Rokudo Mukuro đã làm rất kín kẽ, nhưng Hibari lại là một người nhạy bén. Hắn còn trẻ nhưng đã có thể điều hành cả một tập đoàn to lớn, điều đó có nghĩa là bên cạnh năng lực xuất chúng, hắn còn đặc biệt thận trọng, gần như không có gì có thể qua mắt hắn.  
Hắn vốn đã không ưa Rokudo Mukuro, giờ lại biết được dã tâm của gã, Hibari quyết định giải trừ hôn ước.  
Buồn cười thay, khi hắn vừa giải trừ hôn ước không bao lâu, Rokudo Mukuro đã bắt cóc cậu phóng viên Tsunayoshi kia để trả đũa hắn.  
Hắn không biết điều gì khiến gã khốn kia lại nghĩ rằng bắt Tsunayoshi có thể uy hiếp được hắn, nhưng đúng là khi nghe tin Tsunayoshi có thể bị nguy hiểm, Hibari thật sự vô cùng tức giận.  
Như có điều gì thôi thúc, Hibari muốn cứu cậu ngay lập tức, hắn muốn trông thấy cậu an toàn lành lặn trước mặt hắn. Hắn không muốn cậu xảy ra chuyện.  
Trước khi Hibari kịp nhận ra, thì hắn đã đến nơi Tsunayoshi bị giam giữ rồi.


	15. Chapter 15

Không tốn quá nhiều công sức để Hibari hạ gục những tên râu ria còn lại trong phòng. Hiện tại chỉ còn Hibari, Tsuna và Mukuro.  
Mukuro vẫn luôn bình tĩnh theo dõi từ đầu đến cuối và trên môi vẫn luôn treo nụ cười nửa miệng quen thuộc.  
“Giờ thì chỉ còn mình ngươi. Đã nghĩ ra muốn bị cắn chết như thế nào chưa?” Hibari nhìn chằm chằm Mukuro.  
“Ôi kìa. Tự tin và ngạo mạn làm sao…” Mukuro không hề nao núng trước khí thế của Hibari. “Nhưng đáng tiếc, đối thủ hôm nay ngươi gặp lại là ta.” Gã bước chậm rãi về phía Hibari cùng vũ khí không biết xuất hiện trên tay từ lúc nào.  
Với một đòn tấn công không hề báo trước, Hibari mạnh mẽ lao vào Mukuro.  
KENG!  
Tiếng vũ khí va chạm vang dội khắp căn phòng. Đòn tấn công của Hibari khiến Mukuro hơi bị lùi lại. Chẳng kịp để Mukuro kịp phản ứng, Hibari liên tiếp tấn công, nhưng Mukuro chỉ hơi khựng lại trong thoáng chốc, ngay sau đó gã cũng nhanh chóng đỡ được những cú ra đòn của Hibari. Mukuro vậy mà trông dường như không hề tốn sức, ngược lại có vẻ như khá thoải mái.  
Tsuna vẫn bị trói chặt ở ghế, mặc dù nhìn như Hibari đang chiếm lợi thế nhưng Tsuna vẫn luôn có cảm giác bất an. Cậu không ngừng vùng vẫy muốn thoát ra.  
“HỰ!”  
Đi kèm với tiếng kêu là tiếng ngã như thể có một vật nặng rơi xuống.  
Khi Tsuna nhìn kỹ lại đã thấy Hibari ngã gục trên mặt đất.  
“Hibari-san!” Tsuna hét lên, cùng với đó là càng thêm điên cuồng giãy giụa.  
Dù sau đó Hibari đã đứng dậy trở lại nhưng chỉ bằng mắt thường cũng thấy rõ chuyển động của hắn chậm chạp hơn rất nhiều và sắc mặc cực kỳ tệ.  
Chỉ mới vài phút trước trông Hibari còn mạnh mẽ không gì cản nổi, vậy mà bất ngờ lại yếu đi rất nhiều. Dù là kẻ ngu cũng biết có chuyện xảy ra.  
“Hibari-san, anh làm sao vậy?” Tsuna lo lắng  
Lúc này Hibari không còn tâm sức để ý đến Tsuna nữa, hắn cứ chỉ nhìn chằm chằm Mukuro bằng ánh mắt điên cuồng.  
Trước cái nhìn của Hibari, Mukuro bất chợt cười phá lên.   
“Có lẽ thuốc cũng ngấm rồi.”  
Đúng vậy, Mukuro thừa biết Hibari mạnh mẽ đến như thế nào, những tên tay sai kia nào phải đối thủ của Hibari. Nhưng kể cả một kẻ vô dụng nhất thì vẫn có giá trị của kẻ vô dụng. Chắc hẳn Hibari không thể ngờ được những tên tay chân mà hắn đụng độ kia, trên người đều tẩm thuốc mê, chỉ cần tiếp xúc ở một khoảng cách nhất định là đủ để bị ngấm thuốc. Thuốc mê này có tác dụng chậm, vì nếu tác dụng mạnh thì chẳng phải những tên tay sai kia cũng dính luôn thì còn làm ăn gì được nữa.  
“Mukuro! Tên bẩn thỉu!” Tsuna không thể ngờ được tên đó lại có thể đê tiện đến như vậy.  
Vì thuốc mê bắt đầu có tác dụng, Hibari cảm thấy đầu óc dần trở nên choáng váng, tầm nhìn càng lúc càng quay cuồng. Hắn trông thấy Mukuro từ từ tiến tới nhưng hắn gần như không thể cử động thêm một chút nào, để đứng được cũng đã là rút toàn bộ sức lực của cơ thể.   
“Đúng ra ngươi nên làm theo những gì ngươi nên làm. Nhưng vì ngươi, nên ta phải thay đổi kế hoạch. Xem nào, để cậu chủ của tập đoàn Hibari làm con một rối, cũng hay mà đúng không?”  
Khi vừa kết thúc câu nói, Mukuro trực tiếp giáng một cú đấm vào mặt Hibari khiến hắn ngã đổ về một bên. Lúc này Hibari đã hoàn toàn không còn sức, chỉ cứ thế nằm bẹp dưới đất. Nhưng như vậy cũng không khiến Mukuro dừng tay. Gã tiến đến đá mạnh vào bụng Hibari. Không chỉ là một cú, mà là nhiều phát như thể trút giận.  
Mukuro quá chú tâm vào Hibari mà quên mất sự tồn tại của Tsuna. Dây trói của Tsuna đã lỏng ra, cuối cùng thì cậu cũng đã thoát khỏi trói buộc.  
Chưa bao giờ Tsuna tức giận như lúc này. Ngay cả khi bị bắt nạt cũng chưa bao giờ khiến cậu quá tức giận. Nhưng hiện tại, trông thấy Hibari như vậy, Tsuna như cảm thấy trái tim cậu đang rít gào vì đau đớn, vì phẫn nộ.  
“Mukuro!” Tsuna hét lên và lao về phía Mukuro.  
Mukuro quay người lại, khi chưa kịp nhìn rõ, gã đã lãnh trọn ngay một cú đấm trời giáng của Tsuna.  
Sự tức giận, phẫn nộ sục sôi như khiến đôi đồng tử màu nâu của Tsuna chuyển sang màu cam đỏ. Đôi mắt đó đột nhiên khiến Mukuro dấy lên sự đề phòng.  
Gã có thể cảm nhận được cơn tức giận của cậu.  
Không những thế, cú đấm của Tsuna thật sự khiến gã giật mình. Gã không nghĩ, một kẻ trông yếu đuối dễ bắt nạt như Tsuna lại có thể tung ra cú đấm mạnh mẽ như vậy.  
Loạng choạng đứng dậy, lau đi vết máu ở khoé môi. Mukuro cười lên thích thú.  
“Kufufu… Cậu khiến ta bất ngờ đấy, hay thật.” (Cô gái em thật thú dzị, em phải là của tôi!!! =]])  
Mặc cho Mukuro lảm nhảm, Tsuna tiếp tục lao tới nhằm tặng thêm cho gã một cú đấm. Cậu muốn trút giận thay Hibari!  
Nhưng vì đã có sự đề phòng, Mukuro tránh được cú đấm đó, dù cho khá chật vật.  
“Vì ta sơ suất nên mới để cậu thành công, nhưng giờ thì không dễ như vậy đâu.”  
Công bằng mà nói, giá trị vũ lực của Mukuro ngang ngửa Hibari, thậm chí có phần trội hơn, vì gã là một kẻ xảo quyệt. Thêm vào đó, sức lực của Tsuna cũng hơi có phần hao mòn sau khi thoát khỏi dây trói, có thể dễ dàng thấy quần áo của Tsuna bị rách khá nhiều và tay chân có phần xước xác khá chật vật. Mukuro cũng không khá hơn gì, cú đấm của Tsuna thực sự đã ảnh hưởng đến gã. Thực lực của cả hai hiện tại có thể nói là tương đương.  
Nhưng nếu về lâu về dài, Tsuna sẽ không phải là đối thủ của Mukuro. Nhân lúc gã còn chưa phục hồi, Tsuna quyết định sẽ đánh nhanh thắng nhanh.  
Tsuna mạnh mẽ ra những đòn dứt khoát nhưng Mukuro cũng không vừa, gã phòng thủ quá chặt chẽ. Càng lúc, Tsuna càng nóng vội. Và rồi, cơ hội cũng tới, Mukuro đã để lộ ra sơ hở. Tsuna quyết đoán tấn công vào điểm sơ hở đó.  
“HỰ!”  
Tsuna cả người bay thẳng vào tường.  
Hoá ra, đó là thủ đoạn của Mukuro. Gã cố tình tỏ ra như để lộ sơ hở, nhưng thực tế đó là một cái bẫy. Gã nhận ra sự nóng vội của Tsuna và dụ cậu sập bẫy. Khi cậu tấn công cũng đồng nghĩa lúc đó Tsuna hoàn toàn không phòng thủ, và gã dễ dàng hạ gục cậu.  
“Một con thỏ dù có cắn được một phát thì cũng mãi mãi là một con thỏ, vừa ngây thơ vừa ngu ngốc.”  
Tsuna lúc này hoàn toàn im lặng. Cậu đã quá xúc động, sự xúc động đó đã gây ra sai lầm. Tsuna bình tâm lại. Cậu sẽ hạ gục được Mukuro. Cả cậu và Hibari-san đều sẽ an toàn rời khỏi nơi này.  
Hít sâu một hơi. Tsuna đứng dậy.  
Nếu lúc trước, trong mắt của Tsuna chỉ có sự phẫn nộ, thì giờ đây nó phản chiếu ý chí cùng sự quyết tâm của cậu.  
Mukuro không thích ánh mắt như thế. Gã không hiểu, tại sao có những kẻ lúc nào cũng luôn có suy nghĩ lạc quan đến như vậy, cứ như thể chỉ cần có niềm tin là làm được tất cả. Không đâu, chỉ có quyền lực mới là tất cả. Chỉ có quyền lực mới có thể đạp tất cả mọi thứ dưới chân. Niềm tin là cái gì chứ? Mukuro sẽ bẻ gãy tất cả, sẽ đánh tan cái niềm tin, cái ý chí đấy.  
Trong một cuộc chiến, kẻ nào mất bình tĩnh, kẻ đó sẽ thua cuộc.  
Tsuna đã lấy lại bình tĩnh, còn Mukuro lại để mất nó.  
“Không… Không thể nào… Ta vậy mà lại thua…” Mukuro không thể tin được. Gã đã thua.  
Tsuna cũng không buồn muốn để tâm đến Mukuro nữa. Dù sao gã cũng đã hoàn toàn không còn sức để gây thêm sóng gió gì. Cậu cần phải ra khỏi đây càng sớm càng tốt. Cậu cảm thấy bản thân mình cũng không có thể trụ được lâu thêm.  
Lê bước về phía Hibari, Tsuna dìu hắn dậy, để hắn tựa vào người mình. Tình trạng của Hibari rất tệ, Tsuna muốn đưa hắn đến bệnh viện càng sớm càng tốt.


	16. Chapter 16

Việc đứa con trai của mình bị thương nặng khiến cha của Hibari, chủ tịch của tập đoàn Hibari thật sự giận dữ. Ông ra lệnh điều tra rõ ràng và tìm ra kẻ dám động vào con trai ông.  
Nhưng kẻ đó hành động quá sạch sẽ, không để lại chút dấu vết nào và Hibari thì vẫn chưa tỉnh lại. Việc điều tra hoàn toàn rơi vào bế tắc.  
Sở dĩ, ông không động vào cậu thanh niên tên Sawada Tsunayoshi kia vì đối với ông mà nói, chuyện nhà Hibari là của nhà Hibari, không liên quan tới người nào khác.   
______________________________________

Hôm đó, sau khi ra khỏi nơi đáng sợ kia, Tsuna vốn đã gần như kiệt sức nhưng cậu vẫn phải cố gắng trụ vững, vì Tsuna biết, lúc này không chỉ là về cậu nữa mà còn bởi vì Hibari. Nếu cậu không cố gắng, không biết Hibari sẽ phải làm sao.  
May mắn thay, không lâu sau đó, cả Gokudera và Yamamoto đều đã bất ngờ tìm thấy cậu nhờ GPS ở điện thoại của cậu.  
Tsuna ngoài vết thương bên ngoài trông có vẻ nghiêm trọng, thật ra cũng không thật sự có vấn đề gì nhiều. Người đáng lo ngại là Hibari.  
Hibari được đưa đến phòng VIP của bệnh viện và bởi vì được chỉ thị đặc biệt của ngài chủ tịch, không ai được tiếp cận phòng bệnh của hắn. Nghĩa là Tsuna cũng không thể biết rõ được tình trạng của Hibari, nhưng cậu cũng có thể biết, hắn vẫn chưa hề tỉnh lại sau hôm đó.  
Cấp trên của Tsuna, sau khi biết chuyện cậu gặp phải, đã để cậu nghỉ phép một thời gian, dừng lại toàn bộ công việc, không cần viết bài hay đi phỏng vấn. Nếu như bình thường, Tsuna hẳn đã rất vui vẻ hưởng thụ kì nghỉ của mình, nhưng với tình trạng hiện tại, cậu không thể thoải mái nổi. Hàng ngày, Tsuna vẫn đều đặn đến bệnh viện nghe ngóng tin tức về Hibari nhưng ngoài việc biết hắn vẫn hôn mê ra, cậu cũng chẳng biết thêm được điều gì.  
Thậm chí, đến tận lúc Tsuna đi làm trở lại, tình trạng của Hibari vẫn như vậy.  
Tsuna đi làm mà không thể tập trung vào công việc. Mọi người tại toà soạn thấy cậu như vậy lại nghĩ rằng cậu vẫn còn bị ảnh hưởng bởi chuyện cậu bị bắt cóc nên ai cũng lo lắng và hỏi han.  
“Tsuna, nếu cậu vẫn cảm thấy chưa thể đi làm thì tôi để cậu nghỉ thêm vài hôm nhé.” Trưởng nhóm vỗ vai cậu. Ông cảm thấy việc lần này mà Tsuna gặp phải một phần là do ông. Thật ra Tổng biên tập đâu có đưa ra yêu cầu cho nhóm của ông đâu, cũng làm gì có chuyện đóng cửa chuyên mục. Ông chỉ muốn chuyên mục của mình được hot trở lại mà đưa ra quyết định như vậy, và ông đã không ngờ tới hậu quả của nó. Cũng may rằng Tsuna đã thoát được nếu không ông thật không biết phải làm sao.  
“Dạ thôi không cần đâu ạ, dù có ở nhà thì cháu cũng chả biết làm gì.” Tsuna cười đáp lời.  
Nhưng đúng là dù có được nghỉ thì cậu cũng không biết làm gì thật. Đi làm có khi còn đỡ chán hơn.  
Sau khi tan làm, Tsuna như thường lệ đến bệnh viện nơi Hibari điều trị. Và tất cả những gì cậu biết được là hắn đã được làm thủ tục xuất viện.  
Tsuna vừa ngạc nhiên, vừa vui mừng vì như vậy nghĩa là Hibari có lẽ đã tỉnh lại rồi, lẫn trong đó là một chút cảm giác hụt hẫng. Cậu thật sự rất muốn gặp người đó, dù chỉ nhìn thấy mặt thôi cũng đủ rồi.  
Và bởi vì trưởng nhóm đã huỷ kế hoạch phỏng vấn, nên giờ Tsuna không có lý do gì để có thể gặp lại người đó nữa. Chắn hẳn, từ giờ trở đi, cậu và Hibari sẽ không còn một chút liên quan nào nữa.  
Chỉ vừa mới một thời gian trước, Tsuna còn không muốn có một chút dính lứu nào với người tên Hibari đó, vậy mà giờ khi mọi chuyện đúng như cậu mong muốn, thì cậu lại chẳng thể vui vẻ nổi.  
Tsuna chẳng thể hiểu nổi bản thân mình nữa.  
___________________________

Những khi có tâm trạng không vui, cách giải quyết tốt nhất chính là uống rượu.  
Tsuna vẫn như cũ đến quán bar Arcobaleno. Không chỉ vì đó là quán bar quen thuộc mà còn bởi vì lần trước ở đó, cậu đã được gặp Hibari. Ngay cả khi biết rằng, cơ hội để cậu có thể gặp được hắn lần thứ hai ở tại chỗ này là rất nhỏ, nhưng cậu vẫn cứ ảo tưởng như vậy.  
“Tsuna, lâu rồi không thấy cậu ghé.” Colonnello, bartender của Arcobaleno cười hỏi. “Có chuyện gì à? Mà hôm nay lại không đi cùng hai cậu kia. Bình thường thấy ba người các cậu lúc nào cũng dính vào nhau.”  
“Có một chút chuyện thôi.” Tsuna cười gượng đáp lời. “Cho tôi như mọi khi nhé.”  
“Ok.” Nhận thấy Tsuna không muốn nói chuyện, Colonnello cũng không tiếp tục nữa mà tập trung vào công việc của mình.  
*  
Tsuna không phải là kiểu người có vẻ ngoài điển trai hay xinh đẹp nhưng không thể phủ nhận, ngoại hình dễ thương như cậu cũng rất thu hút người khác. Cả nam lẫn nữ.  
Suốt cả buổi, Tsuna cứ vừa uống vừa đưa mắt tìm kiếm như thể có thể sẽ gặp được Hibari vậy. Cứ thế cứ thế, cậu uống đến say mèm chuếnh choáng, và người muốn gặp thì vẫn không thể gặp.  
Colonnello cũng có đôi lần hỏi thăm nhưng Tsuna cứ luôn nói không sao và càng về khuya, bar càng đông nên anh cũng không thể thường xuyên quan tâm để ý cậu được.  
Tsuna rời đi trong tình trạng say mèm mà không biết rằng, có vài cái đuôi cũng đi theo cậu.  
Loạng choạng đi qua con hẻm nhỏ, bất chợt trước mắt cậu tối sầm. Cậu nhận ra rằng cậu đang bị bao quanh bởi một đám người và cậu quá say để có thể nhìn rõ những người đó là ai.  
“Tránh ra…” Bình thường giọng Tsuna đã khá mềm nhẹ, giờ say rượu giọng nghe càng có vẻ yếu ớt hơn.  
“Trông cậu say thế kia sao mà đi nổi, để bọn tôi đưa cậu về.” Người ngu ngốc nhất cũng có thể nghe ra ý xấu trong lời nói của bọn họ.  
“Không.. cần… Tôi.. tự.. về… nấc.”  
Tsuna có cảm giác như cậu bị vận xui đeo bám. Hết chuyện này đến chuyện khác liên tiếp kéo đến làm phiền cậu.  
Tất nhiên là từ trước đến giờ cậu cũng không phải là người may mắn gì, nhưng khoảng thời gian gần đây đúng là biến cố lớn nhất từ khi cậu sinh ra đến giờ.  
Cái kiểu bị bao vây rồi bị bắt nạt, Tsuna cũng không phải quá lạ lẫm gì, hay có thể nói là cậu còn khá quen thuộc với nó ấy chứ. Nhưng những tên này có vẻ như mục đích của bọn chúng không phải là để trấn lột hay tương tự thế.  
Trong khi cậu còn đang lơ mơ thì tay của cậu đã bị một tên trong số đó lôi kéo. Tsuna còn chưa kịp có thêm hành động gì thì eo của cậu bất chợt bị siết chặt. Một giọng nói quen thuộc vang lên.  
“Cậu đang làm gì ở đây?”


	17. Chapter 17

“Mu..Mukuro… nấc.” Vì đây là nhân vật gây ấn tượng quá mạnh mẽ với Tsuna nên kể cả khi đang say như vậy thì Tsuna vẫn có thể nhận ra được gã. Cậu muốn đẩy gã ra nhưng bàn tay của gã lại càng siết chặt.  
“Mày là thằng đéo nào? Biết điều thì cút đi.” Mắt thấy con mồi sắp đến tay lại bị ngăn cản làm tên chặn đường phát điên.  
Mukuro miệng thì cười nhưng mắt thì lạnh buốt. Gã nhìn chằm chằm vào những kẻ kia khiến bọn chúng ớn lạnh. Nhận thấy người này không phải dễ chọc, dù tiếc nuối nhưng bọn chúng vẫn quyết định sẽ buông tay.  
Trao đổi với nhau bằng ánh mắt, mấy tên đó khẽ chửi rủa rồi rời đi.  
“Giờ này hẳn cậu đang nên hạnh phúc bên Hibari-san của cậu chứ không phải lang thang lại còn say rượu như thế này chứ?” Mukuro mỉa mai.  
Không nhắc đến thì thôi, nhắc đến là Tsuna tự dưng cảm thấy tủi thân vô cùng.  
“Tôi không muốn nói chuyện với anh. Tránh ra.” Đẩy Mukuro ra, Tsuna loạng choạng muốn đi tiếp nhưng người say như cậu nào phải đối thủ của Mukuro. Gã giữ chặt lấy tay cậu.  
“Giữ tôi làm cái gì? Bỏ tay.” Tsuna thật sự phát cáu. Lúc này cậu thật sự ước bản thân có khả năng mắng người như Gokudera, cậu sẽ chửi ầm lên cho mà xem. Cái cảm giác tức điên mà không trút ra được thật sự khó chịu. Trong khi Tsuna vẫn còn đang mải giằng co vùng vẫy cùng làu bàu thì Mukuro vẫn cứ bình tĩnh giữ chặt tay cậu và nghiền ngẫm.  
Lần đó nếu không phải gã xoá sạch dấu vết thì có khi hôm nay gã đã chẳng thể đứng ở đây. Dù không thể khiến mọi chuyện đi theo đúng như tính toán của gã, nhưng có thể cho tên Hibari đó một bài học cũng đã khiến Mukuro dễ chịu phần nào.  
Chỉ cần khiến Hibari khó chịu là Mukuro cảm thấy vui vẻ.  
Nhìn chằm chằm Tsuna đang ở trước mặt, Mukuro đột nhiên cảm thấy cậu ta trông cũng có phần dễ thương đó chứ. Có lẽ tên khốn Hibari mê mệt cậu ta ở điểm ấy? Sao cũng được. Gã chợt nghĩ, nếu khiến người mà tên khốn Hibari kia thích chuyển sang thích mình thì sẽ thế nào nhỉ. Ôi chỉ tưởng tượng ra thôi gã cũng cảm thấy thật sảng khoái.  
Mukuro thích ý khi nghĩ đến bộ dáng thảm hại của Hibari khi mất đi người yêu khiến gã không tự chủ cười khẽ.  
“Kufufufu…”  
Ôi mẹ ơi. Giữa đêm trong một con ngõ nhỏ vắng vẻ tự dưng vang lên tiếng cười như vậy khiến Tsuna rùng mình. Uống rượu say đã đủ mệt rồi, giờ còn thêm một kẻ phiền toái khiến Tsuna mệt cả tâm. Ngay lúc này cậu muốn đá văng gã Mukuro kia để được về nhà ngủ.  
“Xin lỗi vì sự đường đột này,” Sự lịch sự bất ngờ khiến Tsuna giật mình. “Nhưng để tôi đưa cậu về.” Kèm theo đó là một nụ cười mà Mukuro tự cho là rất dịu dàng.  
Sự thay đổi thái độ đột ngột này của Mukuro thật sự khiến Tsuna ngạc nhiên. Bởi vì quá bất ngờ nên cậu cứ thế để Mukuro đưa mình về nhà, với cái đầu đầy dấu hỏi chấm (?).  
Tsuna cứ nghĩ đó chỉ là sự điên rồ nhất thời của gã. Nhưng cậu đã lầm. Những ngày sau đó là một chuỗi những khủng bố đối với hai mươi ba năm cuộc đời của cậu.  
Cậu có thể bắt gặp Mukuro ở bất cứ mọi nơi. Gã luôn xuất hiện cùng một nụ cười khiến Tsuna rợn tóc gáy. Mặc dù nụ cười ấy không phải ghê gớm gì nhưng nó khiến Tsuna thấy nó thật sự không bình thường.  
“Này Mukuro, rốt cuộc anh đang có mưu đồ gì?” Tsuna cuối cùng cũng quyết định hỏi Mukuro cho ra nhẽ sau một chuỗi những ngày bị làm phiền.  
“Ý cậu là sao? Tôi chỉ muốn chúng ta thân thiết hơn thôi.”  
“Thật sao?” Tsuna đầy nghi ngờ hỏi lại. Thú thật là cậu không tin đâu. Tại vì trực giác của cậu bảo thế.  
“Đừng nghi ngờ người khác như vậy chứ.”  
Nghi ngờ thì nghi ngờ, nhưng nghĩ lại thì làm thân với cậu cũng có được lợi lộc gì đâu. Cậu vừa không có tiền, cũng chẳng có quyền, chẳng thể mang lại lợi ích gì. Còn về nhan sắc sao? Haha… Cậu biết cậu không xấu nhưng cũng chẳng đẹp. Người như Mukuro muốn người đẹp như nào chẳng có.  
Mà Tsuna vẫn chưa quên những gì gã đã làm với cậu và Hibari-san đâu.  
Nhắc đến Hibari, Tsuna lại khẽ thở dài. Không biết anh ấy như thế nào rồi.  
“Nghe này Mukuro, tôi không biết anh có ý đồ gì nhưng sau những gì anh gây ra, tôi thật sự chưa thể quên được…” Tsuna bỏ lửng câu nói.  
“Tôi hiểu, nhưng tôi sẽ không bỏ cuộc đâu.” Mukuro trả lời rồi bỏ đi. Hừ, chừng nào còn chưa khiến cho Hibari ăn quả đắng, chừng đó tôi sẽ không dừng lại đâu.


	18. Chapter 18

Sau khi khoẻ lại, Hibari lại ngay lập tức phải lao mình vào công việc. Những giấy tờ bị dồn lại trong khoảng thời gian hắn dưỡng bệnh quá nhiều, hắn còn chẳng có thời gian để bận tâm đến bất cứ điều gì khác.  
Không chỉ vậy, cha của hắn còn liên tục giới thiệu cho hắn những tiểu thư con nhà gia thế khác sau khi hắn huỷ hôn. Hibari cũng không sợ cha của mình nhưng bị liên tục làm phiền thật sự rất khó chịu.  
Hibari những tưởng chuyến công tác sang Ý lần này có thể sẽ được yên tĩnh một thời gian, nhưng không, cha hắn thậm chí còn có thể giới thiệu một vị tiểu thư nước Ý cho hắn! Và tất nhiên như mọi lần, Hibari từ chối ngay lập tức.  
Nếu là như trước kia, có lẽ Hibari không quá bài xích việc gặp mặt đến vậy, thậm chí là kết hôn hắn cũng không có vấn đề gì nhưng bây giờ, hắn không thể, hay phải nói là hắn hoàn toàn không muốn kết hôn với bất kỳ một ai mà hắn không có tình cảm.  
*  
Việc đàm phán với đối tác bên Ý cũng đã gần xong xuôi và Hibari thật sự cần một chút nghỉ ngơi, nên hắn quyết định sẽ tản bộ.   
Đường phố ở Venice nếu như ở những khu du lịch thì sẽ rất đông, và Hibari thì cực ghét đám đông. Nhưng ở những khu phố bình thường thì ổn hơn rất nhiều.  
Venice là thành phố tuyệt đẹp với những kênh, rạch khắp nơi, thỉnh thoảng còn có thể nghe được tiếng hát của những người chèo thuyền vọng lại.  
Hibari đưa mắt nhìn ngắm xung quanh, cho đến khi một mái tóc nâu phản trọng lực thu hút sự chú ý của hắn.  
Trong tất cả những người Hibari quen biết, chỉ có một người có mái tóc lạ lùng như vậy, Sawada Tsunayoshi.  
Hibari bất chợt tự hỏi, không biết liệu hiện giờ cậu ta đang làm gì. Và cũng đã lâu rồi hai người không gặp nhau, thậm chí cậu cũng không chủ động liên lạc với hắn. Không phải cậu nói rằng cậu muốn phỏng vấn hắn sao?   
Suy nghĩ của hắn bị kéo về bởi một giọng nói mà hắn nghĩ là thuộc về người mà hắn vừa nghĩ tới.  
“Reborn bỏ tay ra khỏi đầu của tôi ngay!!!!”  
“Không đời nào, Tsuna vô dụng.”  
Như một phản xạ, Hibari ngay lập tức nhìn về phía người phát ra tiếng nói và nhận ra, đó quả thật chính là Sawada Tsunayoshi. Không thể không nói, tâm trạng của Hibari như được thắp sáng. Nhưng gã đàn ông đứng bên cạnh cậu, lại còn có hành động thân mật với cậu kia là ai? Một ngọn lửa vô hình như bùng cháy trong lòng Hibari.  
Và trước khi hắn kịp nhận ra thì hắn đã tiến tới và túm tay gã đàn ông kia.  
Hành động của hắn không chỉ khiến chính bản thân hắn sửng sốt mà đồng thời là cả hai người còn lại.  
Bầu không khí xung quanh họ chợt trở nên tĩnh lặng cho đến khi Tsuna thốt lên.  
“H-Hibari-san?!?”  
Người tên Reborn cũng nhanh chóng phản ứng lại, giật ra khỏi tay Hibari, hơi gằn giọng.  
“Cậu quen tên thô lỗ này sao, Tsuna Vô dụng?”  
“A để tôi giới thiệu với cậu, đây là Hibari Kyoya-san.” Sau đó quay về phía Hibari “Hibari-san, đây là Renato Sinclair hay còn gọi là Reborn, cậu ấy là…” Nhưng chưa kịp nói hết câu, Reborn đã ngắt lời.  
“Là người CỰC KỲ THÂN THIẾT với Tsuna vô dụng.” Gã nhấn mạnh.  
Thái độ của gã đàn ông tên Reborn này khiến Hibari CỰC KỲ KHÓ CHỊU. Và hắn biết gã đó cũng không dễ chịu gì đối với hắn.  
Trong thoáng chốc giữa hai người như có một luồng điện của sự thù địch xoẹt qua. Lờ đi sự tồn tại của người kia, Hibari lên tiếng.  
“Đã lâu không gặp, Tsunayoshi.”


	19. Chapter 19

Bao nhiêu chuyện xảy ra cùng với việc thường xuyên bị làm phiền bởi Mukuro khiến Tsuna cảm thấy thật ngột ngạt. Và đúng lúc này, cậu nhận được liên lạc của Reborn từ Ý. Cậu ta muốn mời Tsuna đến Ý chơi một thời gian, với lý do là hai người đã lâu không gặp và đúng lúc, Tsuna cũng muốn thay đổi không khí nên cậu đồng ý ngay lập tức.  
Đóng gói hành lý, xin nghỉ phép, quẳng hết mọi ưu phiền ra sau lưng, Tsuna ngay lập tức bay đến nước Ý xinh đẹp.  
Reborn là con của một người bạn của bố Tsuna, lớn hơn cậu vài tuổi và hai người quen biết nhau từ nhỏ. Reborn có một khoảng thời gian sống ở nhà Tsuna và khi Tsuna tốt nghiệp cấp hai, cậu ta trở về Ý. Sau đó vì mỗi người sống một nước nên họ chỉ có thể gặp nhau vào những kỳ nghỉ.  
Ở bên ngoài, Reborn luôn tỏ ra là một người chững chạc và chính chắn, đáng tin cậy. Còn khi đối với Tsuna thì luôn là trêu chọc và đôi khi khiến cậu tức phát khóc thì thôi. Dù vậy, có đôi lúc Reborn thực sự là chỗ dựa, nơi ỷ lại của Tsuna và hai người như có sợi dây liên kết vô hình không thể phá bỏ.  
Đối với Tsuna mà nói, Reborn như một người anh trai vậy, người anh trai mà Tsuna cực kỳ yêu quý, dù cho cậu sẽ không bao giờ thừa nhận điều đó.  
Và Tsuna cũng tin rằng, Reborn chắc hẳn cũng coi cậu là em trai của cậu ta. Còn thật sự trong lòng Reborn nghĩ gì, thì chỉ có tự mình cậu ta biết.  
*  
Quả thật, sang Ý là một quyết định thật đúng đắn. Tsuna đã từng đến đất nước này vài lần trước đây nhưng cậu chưa bao giờ cảm thấy chán.  
“Đột nhiên tôi cảm thấy thật chẳng muốn về Nhật Bản mà cứ chỉ muốn ở lại đây mãi thôi.” Tsuna vừa đi vừa than thở với Reborn.  
“Vậy thì ở lại đi, đừng về nữa.” Reborn nói như một điều đương nhiên.  
“Cậu làm như dễ lắm vậy, đồ ngốc Reborn.”  
“Nói ai ngốc hả Tsuna Vô dụng?” Và theo thói quen, Reborn đưa tay ấn đầu Tsuna.  
Rồi bất chợt, một kẻ đáng ghét từ đâu xuất hiện, thu hút toàn bộ sự chú ý của Tsuna và khiến Reborn cảm thấy có nguy cơ hơn bao giờ hết.  
_____________________________

Được gặp lại Hibari sau một thời gian dài, tại nước Ý xa xôi này, đối với Tsuna mà nói, cậu có ảo tưởng như thể đây là duyên phận vậy.  
“Anh đã khoẻ hẳn rồi chứ?” Thông tin cuối cùng về Hibari mà cậu biết là hắn vẫn còn đang hôn mê, nhưng giờ hắn ở đây thì có lẽ hắn đã khoẻ hẳn? Tsuna cảm thấy câu hỏi của mình thật ngu ngốc.  
“Tôi ổn. Cậu thì sao?” Nhắc lại mới nhớ, Hibari vẫn chưa rõ hắn và Tsunayoshi rời khỏi nơi đó như thế nào và mọi chuyện kết thúc ra sao. Còn tên khốn Mukuro kia… Nghĩ đến đây khiến Hibari trán nổi đầy gân xanh bực bội.  
Tâm trạng của Hibari thay đổi quá rõ ràng khiến Tsuna bất ngờ, hoảng hốt.  
“Anh không sao chứ Hibari-san?”  
“Không có gì, tôi tự hỏi không biết chuyện gì đã xảy ra ngày hôm đó.”   
“Anh không nhớ chút nào sao?” Tsuna kể lại ngắn gọn chuyện xảy ra sau khi Hibari ngất đi khiến hắn nhíu mày và hơi bất ngờ. ‘Wao, không ngờ trông cậu ta yếu ớt như một động vật ăn cỏ nhỏ mà lại có khả năng như vậy sao…’  
Hibari và Tsuna thì tất nhiên là vui vẻ khi được gặp nhau nhưng người còn lại, Reborn thì hoàn toàn không như vậy. Gã cảm thấy mình bị gạt hoàn toàn ra khỏi thế giới của hai người.  
Trước giờ, gã luôn là trung tâm của mọi sự chú ý. Vẻ ngoài điển trai, cuốn hút mang theo chút bí ẩn, Reborn hoàn toàn có thể hạ gục bất cứ ai, chỉ cần gã muốn. Ngoại trừ Tsuna ngốc nghếch.  
Gã vốn nghĩ, có lẽ bởi vì cậu quá ngốc nghếch nên không nhận ra, hoặc thậm chí Tsuna quá ngây thơ với những tình cảm lãng mạn. Nhưng giờ xem ra, Tsuna đã biết động lòng rồi.  
“Muộn rồi Tsuna Vô dụng, về thôi.” Reborn cắt ngang câu chuyện và nhanh chóng nắm lấy tay Tsuna và kéo cậu đi.  
Tsuna chưa kịp phản ứng gì đã bị Reborn kéo đi nhưng một cánh tay khác của cậu cũng nhanh chóng bị kéo lại bởi Hibari.  
Dù chỉ mới gặp nhau lần đầu tiên, nhưng Hibari biết, tình cảm mà gã đàn ông này dành cho Tsunayoshi giống với của hắn. Khoan… Tình cảm mà hắn dành cho cậu? Trước đó, hắn không quá để ý, nhưng giờ, hắn như bất chợt được thông suốt. Hắn thích cậu. Hibari Kyoya thích Sawada Tsunayoshi.  
Từ trước đến nay, Hibari luôn là người có được tất cả những gì mà hắn muốn. Và lần này cũng sẽ không ngoại lệ. Hắn sẽ có được Tsunayoshi. Hắn sẽ không để Tsunayoshi rơi vào tay bất cứ kẻ nào.


	20. Chapter 20

Hôm nay là sinh nhật của Reborn nhưng cũng có thể nói là sinh nhật của Tsuna bởi sinh nhật của cậu chỉ sau của Reborn một ngày. Và mọi năm hai người thường hay tổ chức chung với nhau, có năm thì tổ chức vào ngày của Reborn, năm thì vào ngày của cậu.

Bởi vì lần này tổ chức ở Ý nên cậu đoán có lẽ sẽ chỉ có hai người, là cậu và Reborn. Năm nay bố mẹ cậu vẫn tiếp tục đi du lịch và không thể về kịp, bố mẹ Reborn cũng vậy. Theo mong muốn của Reborn, hai người sẽ tổ chức tại một nhà hàng nổi tiếng của thành phố, chỉ hai người mà thôi.

Vậy mà tại sao, lại có cả Hibari Kyoya ở đây?

Trong một nhà hàng sang trọng, dưới ánh nến lãng mạn, có ba người đàn ông ngồi đó, không khí kỳ quặc lan toả và toàn bộ ánh mắt của người trong nhà hàng nhìn chằm chằm.

Tuyệt thật. Tsuna nghĩ, đây có lẽ sẽ là sinh nhật đáng nhớ nhất mà cậu từng trải qua.

"Tsuna Vô Dụng, cậu làm thế nào mà lại để một kẻ không mời mà tới xuất hiện ở đây vậy." Reborn nhếch môi châm chọc và Hibari cũng không phải vừa.

"Nhà hàng này cũng đâu phải thuộc quyền sở hữu riêng của kẻ nào đó đâu mà có thể cấm người khác ra vào."

Wow. Không nghĩ tới bình thường anh ta ít nói nhưng miệng lưỡi lại sắc bén như vậy. Thật là không phân cao thấp với Reborn luôn. Tsuna choáng váng.

"Nhưng đây là bàn được đặt riêng." Reborn tiếp tục.

"Ồ. Nhưng đâu có biển báo?" Hibari nhướn mày.

Tsuna sợ hãi. Nếu như cứ tiếp tục thì có lẽ không khí sẽ căng thẳng hơn mất. Cậu ngồi giữa hai người nãy giờ đã toát không biết bao nhiêu mồ hôi lạnh.

"Thôi mà hai người. Sinh nhật càng đông người càng vui mà. Reborn à, cậu đừng khó chịu nữa." Rồi cậu quay sang Hibari. "Anh đừng để ý đến Reborn nhé, cậu ấy luôn như vậy đó. Tôi thay cậu ấy xin lỗi anh."

Cái điệu bộ giống động vật nhỏ như vậy, sao mà Hibari nỡ làm khó Tsuna nữa. Anh chỉ gật đầu với cậu coi như đồng ý. Còn Reborn thì ở bên khẽ "hừ" một tiếng.

Khi không khí có vẻ dịu xuống, cô gái bồi bàn lúc này mới rụt rè tiến đến.

"Xin hỏi quý vị đã quyết định sẽ dùng gì chưa ạ?"

Tsuna giờ mới giật mình vội vã lật giở menu và chọn món. Cậu hỏi ý kiến của Hibari và Reborn nhưng cả hai người đều để cậu quyết định.

Sau khi chọn xong món, người phục vụ lại hỏi tiếp.

"Vậy cậu có muốn chọn rượu dùng kèm không?"

"À vâng, tôi..." Nhưng Tsuna chưa kịp nói xong thì đã có hai giọng nói cắt ngang.

"KHÔNG."

"V-vâng, vậy xin quý khách đợi một chút chúng tôi sẽ mang đồ ăn ra." Nói rồi cô gái sợ hãi rời đi.

Trong lòng Tsuna hiện tại hơi bực mình. Cậu thích uống rượu nhưng tại sao hai người đó lại không uống chứ. Mà hai người không uống thì thôi, để cậu uống một mình cũng được. Có vẻ sự bực mình của Tsuna thể hiện quá rõ ràng, và cậu nghe thấy Reborn lên tiếng.

"Tsuna Vô Dụng, tửu lượng của cậu tệ như vậy mà muốn uống rượu để gây loạn à?"

Hibari không thể hiện ra nhưng trong lòng cũng đồng ý với Reborn. Dù sao hắn cũng đã từng bắt gặp khi cậu say rượu. Hoàn toàn là một người khác. Tất nhiên Hibari không ghét một Tsuna như vậy, nếu say khi chỉ có một mình hắn thì được. Còn trước mặt một kẻ khác, thì không. Hibari nghĩ, sau này sẽ tuyệt đối không cho cậu uống rượu trước mặt kẻ khác.

Reborn chỉ bằng một cái liếc mắt cũng biết bụng dạ đen tối của Hibari. Nhưng gã sẽ không để mong muốn của tên khốn đó thành sự thật. Tên khốn đó nghĩ hắn là ai mà muốn cướp đi Tsuna Vô Dụng của gã.

Gã vừa nghĩ vừa nhìn về phía Tsuna và ngay lập tức, gã chẳng khác nào như chìm xuống đáy vực. Mắt của Tsuna luôn hướng về phía Hibari.

Và nó không phải là sự ngưỡng mộ đơn thuần.

Reborn chỉ có thể cười khổ trong lòng. Hoá ra, gã đã thua ngay từ lúc bắt đầu.

Nhưng tất nhiên là Reborn sẽ không dễ dàng để gã khốn Hibari đó dễ dàng đạt được mục đích. Hibari làm gã khó chịu thì gã cũng sẽ không khiến hắn được dễ chịu gì.

Mắt của Reborn loé lên một tia sáng ranh mãnh. Sau khi dùng xong bữa, gã lên tiếng.

"Tsuna Vô Dụng, hôm nay ra ngoài cậu có cầm theo chìa khoá nhà không thế?"

"Tôi cũng không nhớ, để kiểm tra đã." Nói rồi Tsuna kiểm tra khắp trong túi áo và túi quần rồi mặt cậu tái mét. "Ch-chết rồi, hình như tôi quên rồi. Nhưng chắc là cậu có cầm chứ?"

Cuộc đối thoại của hai người khiến Hibari nhíu mày. Nghe cứ như thể hai người họ ở cùng nhà vậy. Nghĩ đến việc Tsuna ở chung dưới một mái nhà với một người đàn ông khác khiến Hibari cảm thấy khó chịu vô cùng. Và câu trả lời của Reborn đã xác nhận điều đó.

"Đó là chùm chìa khoá duy nhất và tôi nghĩ là cậu sẽ mang nên tất nhiên là, không. Tôi không mang."

"Làm sao bây giờ." Tsuna vò tóc.

"Có lẽ phải thuê một phòng khách sạn ở tạm rồi mai tính." Ngoài mặt Reborn tỏ vẻ không có gì, nhưng trong lòng thì đang vô cùng thoả mãn khi thấy vẻ mặt khó chịu tối xầm của Hibari.

Trước khi tất cả kịp phản ứng, Hibari đứng bật dậy, ném một tấm thẻ xuống bàn rồi kéo xềnh xệch Tsuna ra ngoài. Reborn rất muốn giữ Tsuna lại, nhưng giữ như thế nào đây, hay phải nói là, không thể giữ nổi.

Gã ngồi đó, cầm tấm thẻ mà Hibari để lại.

"Tên khốn đó thế mà cũng rất hào phóng." Gã cười mỉa mai với tấm thẻ trong tay rồi giơ tay lên gọi phục vụ. "Cho một chai rượu đắt nhất ở đây, loại nào cũng được, miễn là đắt nhất."

Nếu Hibari đã hào phóng như vậy, thế thì gã cũng sẽ không khách khí.


	21. Chapter 21

‘ _K-khó thở quá…_ ’ Tsuna cảm thấy ngực của cậu như bị thứ gì đó đè nặng và tay thì như bị quấn chặt lấy không thể cử động, chưa kể cậu còn cảm thấy rất nóng, mồ hôi túa ra như thể bị giội nước vậy.

Sau một hồi giãy giụa, cuối cùng Tsuna cũng mở được mắt. Lọt vào trong tầm mắt cậu đầu tiên là cái trần nhà lạ lẫm. Tsuna chớp chớp mắt rồi cúi đầu xuống và thấy ngay một cánh tay đang đặt ngang ngực của mình.

Cậu cố gắng nuốt lại tiếng hét đã vọt ra cuống họng và nghiêng đầu để xem chủ nhân của cánh tay là ai và mắt cậu mở lớn hơn khi nhận ra người đó không phải là ai khác ngoài Hibari.

‘ _Cái gì thế này? Tại sao Hibari Kyoya lại nằm ngủ bên cạnh mình. Chuyện gì đã xảy ra? Nghĩ lại đi Tsuna, mau nhớ lại đi!!!!!_ ’

Trong khi Tsuna vẫn còn rối rắm cố gắng nhớ lại mọi chuyện thì Hibari bên cạnh cậu đã tỉnh dậy.

“Cậu dậy rồi sao, Tsunayoshi?” Giọng của Hibari khi mới ngủ dậy có hơi trầm khàn, cực kỳ gợi cảm, đủ khiến Tsuna đỏ bừng mặt và trong thoáng chốc, khiến cậu quên hết mọi thứ và chẳng thể làm gì khác ngoài lắp bắp ậm ừ.

Nhưng chưa dừng lại ở đó, hành động kế tiếp của Hibari khiến cậu choáng váng, hắn ôm cậu chặt hơn, dùng một giọng điệu ngái ngủ nói.

“Vẫn còn sớm, ngủ tiếp đi.”

Cả người Tsuna cứng đờ ra như khúc gỗ, không dám cử động chút nào và đầu thì không ngừng quay cuồng. Rốt cuộc tối qua đã xảy ra chuyện gì mà đột nhiên hắn thân thiết với cậu quá vậy. Tsuna căng não để suy nghĩ. Tất cả những gì mà cậu nhớ là tối qua, sau khi Hibari kéo cậu ra khỏi nhà hàng, bỏ lại Reborn và rồi hai người về phòng khách sạn của Hibari, tiếp đó cậu uống rượu…

‘ _Ôi trời ơi Tsuna ơi là Tsuna, đã bao nhiêu lần bảo bỏ rượu rồi mà sao vẫn cứ đâm đầu vào thế cơ chứ!!!!!_ ’

Nhưng tóm lại là, sau khi say cậu đã làm gì? Sẽ không thể nào là cậu say rượu rồi gây ra chuyện gì suy đồi đạo đức, đúng chứ?

Khoan, cần phải làm rõ tình hình bản thân cậu lúc này. Tsuna thở phào khi thấy quần áo trên người cậu vẫn đầy đủ. Tiếp đến, cậu cũng nhanh chóng nhận ra rằng Hibari cũng giống như cậu, không phải trong tình trạng không mảnh vải che thân.

Nhưng quả thật, có một người cứ ôm cậu như thế này quá là khó để suy nghĩ. Tsuna cảm thấy, có lẽ tốt hơn hết cậu nên thoát khỏi vòng tay của Hibari trước. Cậu cố gắng nhẹ nhàng hết mức có thể nhấc cánh tay của Hibari ra rồi từ từ bò xuống giường. Có điều, khi cậu tưởng như đã thành công thì cổ chân của cậu bị tóm lấy.

“Cậu định đi đâu?” Giọng Hibari đanh lại cứ như thể đang hỏi tội làm cho Tsuna càng thêm sợ hãi, ấp úng một hồi cũng không biết nói gì. Tuy nhiên, cậu cảm thấy không thể cứ mập mờ như thế mãi được. Cậu đắn đo một lúc rồi lên tiếng.

“Hibari-san. Rốt cuộc, tối qua đã xảy ra chuyện gì? Tại sao chúng ta lại…” Không cần để Tsuna nói hết, Hibari cũng đủ hiểu ý của cậu. Hắn hơi nhíu mi.

“Cậu không nhớ gì?”

 _Nếu nhớ thì tôi còn hỏi anh làm gì?_ Tsuna thầm nghĩ trong đầu, nhưng tất nhiên là cậu không dám nói ra hẳn như vậy. Thay vào đó, cậu chỉ lúng túng gật đầu và mong chờ hắn sẽ trả lời câu hỏi của cậu.

“Tối qua sau khi uống rượu, cậu tỏ tình với tôi.”

“Cái…!” Tsuna không thể tin thốt lên. Cậu nhìn chằm chằm Hibari như để chờ hắn sẽ nói rằng hắn chỉ nói đùa thôi. Nhưng không, khuôn mặt hắn vô cùng nghiêm túc. Bởi vì Hibari đã thu tay lại nên Tsuna không còn điểm tựa, cậu lảo đảo ngã xuống đất, miệng thì luôn lẩm bẩm.

“K-không thể nào… Đây chắc chắn là giấc mơ…” Rồi trước khi Hibari kịp phản ứng, cậu đứng bật dậy rồi lao ra khỏi phòng và biến mất.

Hành động của Tsuna quả thật vượt ngoài dự đoán của Hibari. Nhưng không sao, cậu cũng không thể trốn tránh hắn mãi được. Có lẽ cậu chỉ nhất thời chưa thể chấp nhận được sự thật nên mới bối rối như vậy. Hắn có kiên nhẫn, hắn sẽ cho cậu thời gian.

____________________________

Hibari hắn sắp phát điên lên rồi. Hắn không thể ngờ được, Tsunayoshi thế mà lại có thể biến mất tận một tháng trời như vậy, và càng phát điên hơn là hắn không thể tìm ra cậu. Cứ như thể, cậu bốc hơi khỏi thế giới này vậy. Hibari biết, việc này có sự can thiệp của kẻ tên Reborn và tất nhiên hắn cũng đã từng thử tìm gã nhưng tất cả những gì mà hắn nhận được chỉ là một câu nói “Ai biết.” kèm theo điệu cười khẩy khó chịu đó.

Hibari không thể hiểu nổi suy nghĩ của Tsunayoshi. Chẳng phải người ta thường hay bảo rằng lời nói lúc say rượu là lời nói thật lòng sao? Tối hôm ấy, sau khi chuếnh choáng hơi men, Tsunayoshi đã trở nên bạo dạn hơn bình thường rất nhiều và cũng thoải mái nói chuyện với hắn, dù rằng cậu là người nói còn hắn chỉ ngồi nghe.

Tsunayoshi nói rất nhiều chuyện, đa số là những câu chuyện vụn vặt linh tinh. Thế rồi đột nhiên, chẳng một dấu hiệu báo trước, cậu cứ thế nói rằng, cậu thích hắn.

Cậu nói rằng, lúc đầu cậu rất sợ hắn và chỉ muốn cách càng xa càng tốt. Rồi chẳng hiểu tại sao, bắt đầu từ lúc nào, trong đầu cậu cứ luôn nghĩ về hắn. Dù có cố, cậu cũng không thể gạt đi hình ảnh của hắn cứ luôn xuất hiện trong tâm trí cậu, chỉ một mình hắn mà thôi. Cậu lại nói rằng, sinh nhật của cậu với sự xuất hiện của hắn cứ như là món quà tuyệt vời nhất mà ông trời mang đến cho cậu vậy. Và rằng, cậu mong muốn rằng, ngày nào cũng sẽ được gặp hắn như vậy.

“Vậy thì cứ gặp thôi.” Đúng vậy. Đối với Hibari, nếu cậu muốn gặp hắn, thì hãy cứ tìm gặp hắn đi.

…

Cậu đã nói rằng cậu luôn muốn gặp hắn, nhưng giờ cậu lại tránh mặt hắn như vậy.

______________________

“Cậu còn định trốn tránh đến bao giờ, Tsuna Vô Dụng?”

Hoá ra, suốt ngần ấy thời gian, Tsuna vẫn luôn ở nhà của Reborn. Nhưng chỉ như thế cũng đủ để chẳng ai có thể tìm ra cậu, kể cả là Hibari đi chăng nữa.

Tsuna cũng rối trí lắm chứ. Cậu không biết phải làm thế nào. Cậu thậm chí không dám đối mặt với Hibari. Tsuna là một kẻ vô dụng như vậy đấy.

Cậu đã nhớ lại tất cả mọi chuyện ngày hôm ấy, và bởi vì nhớ nên Tsuna lại càng muốn trốn tránh. Và hơn tất cả, cậu sợ. Sợ rằng lời nói của Hibari khi ấy chỉ là lời nói bông đùa, là lời nói khi bị ảnh hưởng bởi men rượu.

Dù muốn dù không, thời gian nghỉ phép của Tsuna cũng đến hồi kết thúc, cậu bắt buộc phải trở lại công việc nếu không thì cậu cũng khỏi cần phải đi làm nữa.

Tsuna nghĩ, có lẽ sau một thời gian như vậy, Hibari đã nhanh chóng gạt bỏ cậu khỏi suy nghĩ rồi cũng nên. Vì suy cho cùng, cậu và hắn cũng chẳng là gì của nhau và Hibari thì tuyệt vời như vậy còn cậu thì nhỏ bé đến thế. Tsuna chẳng đáng để Hibari phải bận tâm.

*

Tsuna trở lại sinh hoạt công việc hằng ngày như chưa hề có chuyện gì xảy ra. Cho đến một hôm, trưởng nhóm gọi Tsuna vào phòng làm việc.

“Cậu, chiều mai lúc năm giờ đến quán cafe trong địa chỉ này nhé. Có một người mà tôi muốn cậu phỏng vấn.”

Trưởng nhóm nói xong rồi đuổi Tsuna ra ngoài tiếp tục làm việc khiến cậu cảm thấy khó hiểu vô cùng bởi cậu không biết người mà cậu sẽ phỏng vấn là ai. Nhưng nếu đã được giao cho cậu thì có lẽ cũng không phải là người quan trọng lắm.

Suy nghĩ như vậy nên Tsuna khá thoải mái. Và thế là hôm sau, cậu đến địa điểm hẹn sớm hơn năm phút và ngồi chờ người kia xuất hiện. Trong khoảng thời gian chờ đợi, cậu xem qua cuốn sổ ghi chép của mình để xem lại những câu hỏi. Cho đến khi, cậu cảm thấy được có người đến và ngồi xuống ở phía đối diện cậu.

Tsuna nở nụ cười xã giao và ngẩng mặt lên để chào người đó. Khi nhìn thấy gương mặt người kia, nụ cười cậu cứng lại và cậu cứ thế trân trân nhìn người đó.

“Xin chào, Tsunayoshi. Rất vui được gặp lại cậu.” Câu nói của Hibari như thức tỉnh Tsuna trong cơn mê. Cậu ngay lập tức có ý định muốn bỏ trốn, nhưng Hibari lại bình tĩnh nói tiếp. “Hôm nay cậu đừng nghĩ sẽ rời được khỏi đây.” Và thế là, Tsuna chẳng thể làm gì khác ngoài ngồi yên vị trên ghế và lúng túng nhìn khắp nơi, tất cả mọi nơi, trừ Hibari. Sau một khoảng thời gian im lặng, Hibari là người lên tiếng trước.

“Tại sao cậu lại trốn tránh tôi?”

Câu hỏi của hắn quá trực tiếp và dễ hiểu nhưng đồng thời lại khiến Tsuna không biết phải trả lời thế nào. Một phần trong cậu muốn trốn tránh, phần còn lại thì lại muốn đối mặt. Chỉ trong một khoảng thời gian ngắn nhưng cũng đủ khiến Tsuna suy nghĩ và đấu tranh rất nhiều.

“Hibari-san, em thích anh.” Sau cùng, cậu lựa chọn đối mặt. Dù sao, cậu cũng mệt mỏi rồi. Ngay lúc này, cậu sẽ đặt dấu chấm hết cho tất cả.

“Điều đó tôi biết.” Hibari nói giọng như đương nhiên. “Cái tôi muốn biết là tại sao cậu thích tôi và lại tránh mặt tôi?”

“Tại vì em không biết liệu anh thì sao? Anh có thích em hay không?” Cái nhíu mày của Hibari khiến trái tim của Tsuna như rơi xuống vực thẳm. Tại sao hắn lại nhíu mày? Có phải vì đang suy nghĩ xem sẽ từ chối cậu thế nào, rằng tất cả sự việc xảy ra trước đó đều là hiểu nhầm? “Thôi, anh không cần trả lời đâu, em hiểu…”

“Tôi cho rằng tôi đã nói rất rõ từ lần trước.” Hắn ngắt lời cậu. “Nhưng nếu cậu muốn, tôi sẽ nói với cậu một lần nữa. Tsunayoshi, nghe cho rõ đây. Tôi thích cậu. Chỉ một mình cậu mà thôi.”


End file.
